The Hard Path
by Ahn-Li Steffraini
Summary: Book 3 of the True Sight Saga. Usha lives to learn with her new burden, but soon complications arise to make her job even more difficult.
1. The Hard Path

The Hard Path

Book Three of the True Sight Saga

_**Notes from the Authors**_: Lord Terrence and I nearly pulled out hair on this one. It seemed like we had done everything we could have possibly done, and hey, we even fixed the Takhisis stealing the damn world problem (that we really, really hate...). So? Now what? How do we possibly top THAT?

Then it came to us in a moment of insanity.

...You know, that damn ring never spoke and it was supposedly more intelligent than Ektatrina...

_**Summary**_: The River of Time has branched. A Krynn exists where the Gods never left, where Takhisis never stole the world, and one without the massive Dragon Overlords. But all is not peaceful...

_**Rating**_: PG-13

* * *

_**The Path of the Miiro**_

The path of the Miiro is one of constant wandering, one of a constant call to duty. Chaos is everywhere, and so is Law. The Greater Balance must be constantly guarded against those who would seek to destroy it, even among the mortals and the lesser gods.

But one thing always remains close to their hearts: What was Shattered must come together.

An near impossible task as the Shattered Fragments of the Miiro are scattered across multiple worlds and even into the different planes, and these Fragments are as varied in ambition and wants as everyone is. Not all wish to become a Fragment and curse their gift, some seek to control the Blue Star to their own, twisted ends.

And so the task of the Guardian is made ever more treacherous. A Guardian has to be able to gauge whether a Fragment of the Miiro will become another possible Guardian, or not. Sometimes the task of being able to tell if an individual should even know is the most impossible part of their heavy duty...

* * *


	2. PROLOG: No Road is Ever Old

* * *

Prolog  
No Road is Ever Old

* * *

The saddle was beginning to kill her butt. She couldn't say how long she had been on the horse but she knew that it was by far long enough. But there was still a few miles until she reached the town, and the inn that resided in it.

It had been years since she had last been to this town, and the letter had been marked urgent. It had even been brought by magic. The woman could sense the taint of Nuitari's dark magic on it, but that was not what was contained in the letter, she could tell, it was just who had made sure it had arrived where it ought.

After the spectral minion had disappeared, she had opened the letter from Dalamar and read it. With much surprise she had then noted that it wasn't from Dalamar per se, but actually from Tanin. Reading it she had left Tarsis where the one Temple to her God, the God that she was part of ironically, existed to head back to Solace.

That had been nearly a week ago and Usha was still miles from Solace even though she could see the trees and Crystalmir Lake. Heading down the last stretch of road, she was stopped by two Knights of Solamnia, "Halt!"

Usha reined in her horse, and the second asked, "Your name, your destination and where you are from, milady."

Pulling her cloak back so that they could see her face, they looked from one another as she answered, "Usha from Tarsis, I am headed to Solace."

Once, when she had first come to Ansalon, she had possessed white hair, faintly golden skin and golden eyes.

That was gone now that she had learned to control her gift, and she looked as she had been meant to look. Although, that was still not quite human. Usha now had light blue skin, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her blue skin attested to her half Irda heritage, where the rest showed where she looked like her mother, a human. Unlike what Dalamar, and herself, had believed, her father had not been the human wizard Raistlin. In fact, her Irda half was solely due to her father, the Irda known as Keryl who had then changed his name upon taking on the role of the Protector of the Irda. Of course, Keryl had left the Isle of the Irda, and the new Protector in his place had raised Usha.

Her mother, a human from Kalaman, had died in childbirth. Unfortunately, since Usha did not know what her mother's name had been, and the Irda had never told her, she did not know how to go about finding her birth mother's family. The only man who knew had been the departed Keryl. She now, when her duties as the Guardian of the Blue Star did not keep her too busy, looked for her father.

This was the unfortunate truth of Usha's heritage.

The truth to her gold tinged skin was how close she had personally come to death and it had responded as armor and that also marked her as a Fragment of the Miiro. Given how prolific the tale of Raistlin and the Irda was, and that Raistlin had been another Fragment, people tended to draw another conclusion about Usha...

But she had learned how to control that armor and could now call it, and dismiss it, at will. And so she walked Krynn as she had been born to walk Krynn. As a half-Irda, yes, but at least now people drew that conclusion versus the other. Granted, this made ogres tend to attack out of principle, but you could not have anything.

And ogres tended to just attack those that appeared weaker anyway.

The Knight looked her up and down, "Just Usha from Tarsis, no surname?"

Usha quirked an eyebrow, "Am I human to require one? If you must, Usha al-Irda."

The two knights looked at each other, then closer at her. "al-Irda?"

"Half-Irda," she said pointing to her pointed ears, another feature that when she had discovered the truth had shown itself.

Evidently, the Irda had also cast the better morphing spells on her so that she could walk as a human. Too bad they hadn't figured that gold skin and white hair tended to stick out a bit in human society. Once Usha had broken those spells, her true appearance had finally shown itself. Among those traits had been her ears which came to a point. Humans often mistook them for elvish ears. Elves, and other ogres, did not as they were shaped differently. While still graceful and attractive, beautiful even, they were not rounded, but had more sharp angles.

But humans, thankfully, only seen 'pointy ears'. Well, humans in other lands than of Solace. Denizens of Solace held a lot of respect for her here as Caramon did. And since Caramon was still the Lord Mayor of Solace, his opinion held much sway. There was no need for her to hide her identity here like she had to in other lands where people still blamed the Irda for the Chaos War.

Here, they knew of innocent folly. One of their own had fallen and had redeemed himself. She was welcome. The Knight, also familiar with this, waved her through. "Thank you, Lady al-Irda. Be careful, there are brigands on the roads."

"That's the reason for the checkpoint?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am," answered the Knight of the Sword. "Paladine ride with you."

"And you, Sword Knight," she called as she rode the horse down the road, more wary of possible threats.

* * *

The ride to Solace was a peaceful one and she rode into town, or under town as the case was, until she reached the stable at the base of the massive vallenwood that housed the Inn of the Last Home. It had been Caramon Majere who had called her here via the magical messenger from Dalamar, although she had no idea why.

Tipping the stabler as she left her horse to his care, she then climbed the winding stairs to the front door of the Inn. Usha pushed open the door and let the noise wash over her. With a small smile she made her way over to the bar as the Inn fell silent as the travelers noticed her. It was a reaction she was well used to, although, when the Inn fell silent, the denizens looked over, took note of her, then went back to what they were doing.

It was an interesting way to tell a native of Solace from the strangers. Those of Solace generally ignored her unless she spoke to them. Strangers simply stared.

"She's an Irda..."

"... what is that witch doing in daylight?..."

She stepped to the bar, tapped the tall, broad shouldered man with grey hair on the back, and smiled as he whirled around. It took two seconds for him to recognize her (minus the gold eyes and skin...), and another two to come around the bar and envelop her in a massive hug. "Usha!" Caramon cried happily. "It's been too many years!"

"Same here," she patted him on the back and he put her down. "You look well."

"As... do you..." he said in puzzlement.

"This is normal for me once I knew what I was supposed to look like," she said. "Being only _half_ Irda has its downside. I can't shape change like the full bloods can, and fallen ogres still try to kill me anyway. But that's life."

At her stressed word, the strangers fell back to their whispering, but she caught a few sympathetic glances in her way. "So, why did you ask me to come back, Uncle?" she used the friendly term although he wasn't her Uncle. "Your letter said it was urgent?"

It might shut up the other half of the murmurers... and it did. If anything the activity in the Inn died as the last word sank in. Caramon shrugged, choosing to ignore the sudden lack of noise. Then again, he _was_ mostly deaf and not able to notice it anyway. "Can you take Dezra off my hands for awhile?"

"Come again?"

Caramon took her by the shoulders and took her into the kitchen and began to explain, punctuating the explanation with a sigh, "She's been causing some trouble and I... I have to kick her out. I don't want her to be without protection however, she's still my daughter for all the trouble she's caused, and I think the time away would do her some good if she learned how dangerous it truly is out there."

Usha crinkled her brows in disbelief, bursting out, "_You want me to babysit?!_"

Those in the common room heard her outburst clearly, as well as the stunned disbelief in it and a few chortled. Especially those of Solace...

He made a placating gesture with his hands, "No, just take her out of Solace for awhile. Show her what real adventuring is without killing her."

Usha looked up to the sky, "Do you have any idea how hard _that_ is going to be? Especially with what I am... and I'm not just talking about being a half Irda with how people view us now."

Caramon sighed, "Look Usha, I heard about your search for your real father. Perhaps Dezra, as a human, can get into places you can't."

Finally Usha sighed and threw up her hands, "I won't promise anything. I'll stay a few days. Let me talk to her and see what she wants."

With a curt nod, Caramon agreed. "Good, how is the search going?"

"It isn't. Every time I have a lead it dries up," she said in frustration. "Keryl, if he's still living, has effectively disappeared from Krynn, it seems."

"Krynn is a big place," said Caramon. "Don't give up. I get this feeling you'll find him."

She sighed. "I hope so."

* * *


	3. Surprises and Memories

* * *

Chapter One   
Surprises and Memories

* * *

Usha walked up the stairs to the bedroom guarded by Tanin's stern expression, although that softened upon seeing Usha. Tanin had been to Tarsis once before and had seen what Usha had looked like so recognized her. He grinned, "You got our letter."

"Indeed, I did," she said darkly. "I thought the world was coming to an end, that a shadow wight had surfaced. I did not expect your father's request."

Tanin again sombered and motioned to the door. "Sturm guards her window. We couldn't take any chances of her running until you got here. We figure, since she's family, that she at least one last chance..."

Usha sighed again, and Tanin allowed her into the room, and immediately shut the door behind her. Once Usha's eyes adjusted to the dark, she could see the mess. Dezra, in her rage, had completely destroyed her own room and sat on the wreck of her bed, one hand holding her chin up as she looked boredly towards the door, "I can see that you aren't Tanin or Sturm, you're a woman by the shape of you. You aren't an elf, too tall and too muscular, but I don't... think... you're entirely human either. So, that leaves another race that is tall, graceful, but having pointed ears. Oh, I know, an Irda. Or at least, a half Irda. My guess is that you would be the vaulted Usha al-Irda?"

"Correct," answered Usha. "And you would be Dezra Majere, daughter of not one, but two Heroes of the Lance, and sister of another set of heroes, only of the Summer of Chaos, heroes of the Greater Balance, and, of course, a niece of a God. How am I doing?"

"Pretty accurate, lady," she answered, only, unlike the Knights, 'lady' was _not_ used respectfully. "So, why did they send you in here?"

"Your father seems to think I can teach you something of adventuring," the tone in Usha's voice held a distinct note of disdain. "But given the face that you don't feel anyone can teach you anything, I seriously doubt it."

"You, teach me?" came Dezra's voice, holding the same note of disbelief.

"Oh, and I guess that since you are the daughter and sister of great adventurers, that you know all?"

"Hey, I know a lot!" retorted Dezra. "I could survive out there, on my own, if I had to."

"My dear," Usha's voice now held a note of anger in it. "You haven't been out of Solace, and this is from someone else who thought they knew it all; you know shit."

For a moment, Dezra was flabbergasted. Then again, so was Usha. It had been the first time that Usha had ever been angry enough to simply use the armor of the Miiro, and then swear. For a moment, Dezra looked at the half Irda who suddenly had white hair and gold skin, and was very angry indeed. She was intimidating, but Dezra answered, "Then perhaps we call a truce. I want out of Solace, and you travel. Perhaps you have something to teach me, perhaps you don't. Either way, it will be safer with the two of us than by ourselves."

Usha allowed the armor to fade, but thinned her eyes at Dezra's sudden change in attitude. "How do I know you won't run the first opportunity you get? And, from what I hear, you care little for the honor of Majeres."

"You're right, I don't care much for riding on my father's and Uncle's shirttails like my two brothers did," Dezra stuck out her chin again in defiance. "I don't want that. I want to be recognized for me, not for my connections to others."

Usha thought for a moment, "Fine, we leave in the morning at dawn. Be ready to leave, I will not wait for you. If you are not at the Southern Road by dawn I will leave without you and you will face whatever fate your father must take against you for thieving from your neighbors. Good night, Dezra Majere."

With one hard rap on the door, Usha was allowed back out and Tanin looked at her as he closed the door behind him. She turned to him. "You and your brother may stop guarding her door. If she runs, let her. However, I sincerely hope she takes me up on my offer. I do not want to hear that the next funeral in this family is hers."

Tanin watched as Usha retired to her own room before unlocking the door and going to find his brother Sturm. Walking up to his brother, Tanin said, "Usha is here and she talked with Dezra. We can stop hovering now."

Sturm nodded, then sighed, "Where did she go wrong?"

Tanin shook his head, "I don't know."

That was a question all of Solace had been asking. What had gone so terribly wrong in the youngest Majere's life that she felt the need to break laws and turn so rebellious? A few, older ones that had lived in the town for longer than Caramon had been alive, whispered to their great grandchildren of the dark haired woman that had been the twin's eldest sister, claiming that it was in the bloodline, even if Kitiara had been dead for over thirty years. After all, look at Raistlin, even though in the end he redeemed himself, he also still walked with darkness most of his life. If two thirds had been evil, it was hardly surprising that one child out of five would be as well...

Others scoffed at this even as the seed of doubt was planted in their minds.

Caramon knew this, it was why he had asked Tanin to send for Usha in the first place. Dezra had to leave before the worry grew to something much worse in the town, and before she pulled herself to pieces with how many directions everyone kept trying to pull her in. He agreed with her. She had to find her own path to be at peace with herself, even he, as worried as he was for her and as much as he didn't want his daughter to leave, saw that it was best.

He shook his head as dusk fell to darkness.

* * *

Usha had been up long before dawn to bathe, dress and pack what little she had brought. Taking her horse out to the southern road where she had told Dezra to meet her, she waited as the sky lightened as dawn came. As the sun crept up, she idly wondered if the young Majere woman would actually come.

She needn't have worried as she heard another horse gallop up and Dezra reined in her horse, her eyes sparkling in the increasing sunlight. Usha could only shake her head at the young woman's attitude. "You would think you were glad to leave or something."

"I am!" exclaimed Dezra, and Usha winced. "I was tired of being stifled. It's better to be on the open road."

"Nevertheless, look back one last time, Dezra," Usha pointed to where the only thing of Solace that could be seen was the vallenwoods, and the Inn and a few of the houses. "Every time you leave, that could be the last of your family, and your home, that you could see. Think about what you leave behind even as you move forward."

Dezra did look behind her, and for a moment, her cocky grin fell off and she turned back to Usha thoughtfully, "Is that what happened to you?"

With a curt nod, Usha answered the question, "Yes. I left the Isle of the Irda, and I never saw it again as I remember. It was destroyed. You are lucky, Dezra, that in Solace you have a Mayor who is familiar with the thought of war and what can happen. Now, we have a long trip ahead of us. The Conclave, again, wants to know of what is happening in Tarsis, and since Dalamar seems to think I am his personal messenger girl, we had better get moving."

The two horses fell into a light canter, one that was neither too fast for the horses nor too slow to make riding them not worthwhile. Dezra stayed quiet, even though she was fascinated with her first trip out of Solace. Usha rode in silence, except to point out interesting points of interest and to tell Dezra to be more vigilant.

As she had expected, the first arrow landed precisely two inches from Usha's head, even disturbing her hair, and imbedded itself in a tree. Dezra's eyes widened in surprise, but Usha remained calm and reined in her horse. Usha pulled out the obviously elven arrow and held it up, "You can retrieve this now."

"You are on Qualinesti lands," came the voice, brooking no argument.

With a sigh, Usha pointed out, "So I am. And so is the Tower of High Sorcery, which is where I am headed with my companion."

A moment of silence was shortly ended with, "Our companion tells us he smelled ogre."

Dezra looked at Usha quickly as Usha leaned forward to lean on the pommel, "So he did, my name is Usha al-Irda, and he would have smelled me, but it was a long time since my kind was last called ogre. I am Irda."

At last the ten elves that she had sensed came out of the trees, arrows still trained on them. Dezra looked at them, getting slightly more nervous as time went by. The lead elf, undoubtably the one Usha had been talking to, walked up to Usha's horse and took the proffered arrow from Usha. "Usha is a very unusual name for an ogre, but not for Irda, as I understand. Your kind was thought to be wiped out five years ago in the Chaos War, Mistress Usha."

"So they were, those on Selesia," answered Usha. "But just as many were kidnapped during the War of the Lance and enslaved by the Dark Queen. Those who escaped became wanderers."

"And those who didn't?"

"Perished in captivity," answered Usha sadly. "Or are still slaves. Irda, true Irda, have life spans that make elves seem short lived."

This brought a few exclamations of surprise from the elves, and even Dezra looked surprised. But Usha, after a moment, "Now, we are headed for Wayreth. Will we continually stopped by arrows mere inches from my head?"

The lead elf shook his head, "We were told to be on the look-out for a half-Irda woman and to bring her to Qualinost. There is an interesting... problem... that only she can deal with. Would that be you?"

Dezra and Usha looked at each other, and Usha's eyebrows knit. "As a matter of fact, yes. Al-Irda means 'half-ogre' in Irda."

"So, your name would be Usha Half-Irda?" asked the lieutenant.

"Yes."

"Something like Tanis Half-Elven?" asked Dezra quietly.

A glare, though without much heat, was directed at her from Usha, and Dezra grinned in mischief. "My name is Gamar, this is my company. We are to escort you to Qualinost."

There was no room for argument, and Usha gestured that she would follow them. She slid from her horse and Dezra did the same as they led their horses in the midst of the elves. Dezra looked over to Usha and asked, "What kind of problem can you only solve?"

"It may have something to do with my Guardianship," answered Usha with a frown.

* * *

_  
She had wandered for at least a year after the Summer of Chaos, not sure of what to do, of where to go. She had stayed only long enough in Solace to learn how to fight and defend herself against any brigands that would have tried to rob her on the roads. But eventually, even Usha knew that it was time to move on and find where she belonged._

_Discover what her new responsibility entailed._

_Eventually, she found the abandoned and ancient temple in Tarsis. The Blue Star flared to life, and she followed where it urged her to enter the temple. Usha walked to the back of the temple and behind the alter that was carved with an eight pointed star and stained blue with clear glass points on silver and gold._

_Finally, feeling the draft, she opened the door to the catacombs underneath. The stairs were stone and somehow lit with blue veins in the marble. Usha followed the stairs down until she could no longer even hear the bustle of the city. She could only guess at the age of the temple as it was far older than anything in the city itself. Finally she came to a landing, then to a cavern filled with treasure. Usha could hardly contain her disbelief at seeing how much gold (even though it was worthless in this day and age, this much was sheerly impossible to comprehend...) was in the cavern. Walls of gold brick even sealed off some of the cavern against intruders and monsters from other parts of the catacomb. As she walked further into the cavern, the only light given off by the Blue Star, she noticed how old the gold was. There was a layer of dust, grime, and even a thin layer of corrosion. For gold to rust in a dry clime took a very, very long time._

_At this point, Usha began to feel uneasy._

_As she walked further in, and around the walls of gold, she began to see a newer part of the treasure trove as she began to encounter walls of steel and platinum brick. She got a good look at the seals on the gold brick right before leaving the halls of gold and noticed that it was stamped with the insignia of Ackal Ergot. _By the Gods of Krynn, it's been here longer than the Cataclysm_... she realized. The platinum held the insignia of the... and cringed when she saw the old High Ogre stamp, making the platinum even older. She could only guess that the Steel was likely stamped with the dwarven thanes mark. Looking at it, she saw she was right. The walls of coin metal was all older than the cataclysm._

_At this point, she seriously considered turning back, but the Blue Star urged her to continue. So she did._

_Finally, after leaving the halls of coinage bricks, she came to the cavern itself. In the middle was a massive galleon, buried to mid-hull, in a sea of coins of all types as well as other items and treasure. It boggled her mind to see this much in one place. Following the Blue Star where it urged her to go, she climbed the dunes of coins, sliding a few times to fall on her behind as she did so, to the galleon itself. She climbed the net to the deck of the ship, looking around as she did so._

_"Well, that didn't take very long," came a voice behind her and she turned in surprise to see an old grizzled gnome leaning on a cane. "The last time someone came in here and looked at my horde with only passing interest on how old it was another of your kind."_

_"Excuse me?" was all she could ask._

_"Your kind, Guardian of the Blue Star," the gnome hopped down and walked over to her, his cane tapping on the deck of the ship. "A Miiro. Don't tell me that the Blue Star was already passed down to a new Guardian?"_

_She was silent for a moment, "It was, the last one sacrificed himself."_

_The gnome made a 'O' shape with his mouth, then shook his head, "Then, I guess you are here to be trained in the proper use of your gift and responsibility?"_

_"I have no idea," she answered honestly. "I merely followed where the Blue Star led me."_

_He harumphed, "I will take that as a 'yes'. So, what's your name?"_

_"Usha of Selesia."_

_The gnome looked at her in surprise, "Now there's a place I haven't heard from in awhile. Is Igrane still leading?"_

_"Uh, no..." she said in confusion. "He's been dead for centuries..."_

_The first things she realized was that, unlike most gnomes, he wasn't speaking too fast for her to comprehend. The second thing was that no gnome from the Age of Dreams would still be alive today. She thinned her eyes and asked, "What are you? You're no gnome."_

_He turned suddenly in sadness, "You are very correct. But they are interesting creatures, no? Always creating, always doing something. Not like us who are content to sit, watch, and observe."_

_"Are you a Miiro?"_

_He looked at her in surprise, golden eyes going suddenly wide before laughing, "Oh, good Sky Father, no! No, for some reason, I decided to help other Miiros learn to use their gift. Learn to protect the Blue Star. Mostly because I found this lair and took it as mine, and the Blue Star was here. Therefore, it became part of my horde."_

_It suddenly dawned on her. "You're a dragon."_

_He pointed his cane at her, "Exactly, and you carry something belonging to my horde which I loan and allow to be protected, elsewhere. I don't want it here. Tends to attract too much of the wrong attention and disturbs my naps."_

_Usha sat down in one of the chairs on the deck of the ship. "So, this is your horde, your lair."_

_The gnome smiled, "Yes, and your Temple. I guess that would make us partners... Ah, but I have been rude. I know your name, but you do not know mine. My name is Nathaniel the Gold."_

* * *

The first night in the Qualinesti forest had been a cold one for Dezra who was still used to her bed. She wrapped herself in her blanket and shivered as she lay as close to the fire as she could. Usha looked up at the stars and at the blue one that still was in the sky. Finally, Dezra gave up on sleep and asked, "What is it about that star that fascinates you?"

Usha looked over at her in surprise, "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I can't sleep," answered Dezra, still shivering. "So, about that star?"

"It is the constellation of Miiro," answered Usha. "Not seen since before the Age of Starbirth, maybe even before then. When the Shattering occurred its flame was extinguished."

"But it's there now..."

"Yes, it lit again after Raistlin's final sacrifice," Usha frowned again. "That is why I am concerned. According to what I have learned about the Blue Star, the constellation should have never relit until after the Reunion of Fragments."

* * *

The next morning, the elves again led the two women through the forest, and then when the elven city was in sight Dezra stopped in wonder at its beauty. "It's so delicate..." she murmured.

The elves smiled slightly, knowing that most humans did the same upon sighting the city. Not that there had ever been many humans in Qualinost now that the border had been closed after Gilthas had become Speaker of the Suns. Usha, used to the Irda's architecture, appreciated the elven grace, but was hardly surprised to see it.

Finally, she tapped Dezra's shoulder and they followed the elves into Qualinost. Usha frowned slightly as the elves of the city stopped to stare at the two women. They especially stared at Usha as her ears were clearly the points of the ogres while she was not ugly like them by a long distance. Again, the murmuring started about her Irda heritage, only it was less disparaging. The elves understood the Irda's intentions perhaps more than others, but mourned the outcome. That there was still a few living merely surprised them. Dezra was clearly uncomfortable, but this had more to do with those who remembered the last time humans had been escorted into Qualinost during the War of the Lance as her appearance reminded them of Tika Waylan.

Finally, they came to the Tower of the Sun where Gilthas stood beside his mother Laurana on the steps. Usha stepped forward and bowed. Dezra looked at Usha, then followed suit. "Why should the daughter of a Companion of the Lance bow?" asked Gilthas, then he saw Usha. "Perhaps we should take this inside."

* * *

A servant poured elven wine into the glasses as the four sat around a table. Laurana glanced every so often over to Dezra, and Usha kept her attention on Gilthas. "Why was I called for?" she asked.

Laurana answered, "We have sent elven scouts numerous times to a small ruin to the east of here where a battle was fought during the Summer of Chaos. Each time, we never hear from them again. Finally, one came back with tales of a perverted tree that eats his men."

Usha leaned back in thought and Dezra, "A tree that eats people?"

Gilthas nodded, "Knowing that this had never happened before, and when it had started, we heard tales of the Guardians. The Bards that come through here continually sing about the final battle in the Abyss and of the Blue Star that know rests in the sky."

"Tales that have the ring of truth," said Laurana.

"Also tales of a Half-Irda daughter of Raistlin who know bears his burden," finished Gilthas. "Tales of a daughter fully grown where as before the tales were only of her birth. Tales that bear the woman's name as Usha Half-Irda."

"Tales of you," said Laurana. "And now you come here in the company of Caramon's daughter. Only one conclusion can be drawn from that, Mistress Usha, correctly drawn or not."

Dezra looked from Usha to the two elves and back again, "Hold on a minute. Her father's name was Keryl, not Raistlin. They have no ties to each other... other than a simple case of mistaken identity."

Usha remained silent and Dezra turned to her, "Right, Usha?"

Within the span it took to flicker an eyelash, Usha's appearance had changed to one, while still half-Irda, with silver hair, pale gold tinged skin and gold eyes. Dezra heard the gasp from behind her. "So, it is true," murmured Laurana.

"I am not Raistlin's daughter," Usha then allowed her normal blue tinged skin to appear. "It is as Dezra said, my father was called Keryl, an Irda. My mother was human and she died in childbirth, but I share the same burden he bore. If my suspicions are correct, the 'perverted tree' you speak of has been tainted with a demon of Chaos, and your elves are out of their league."

Gilthas sighed, "It is as we thought, which is why we requested your help."

Usha's eyes widened, "With how short a time I have been Guardian, it could be well out of my league as well! Having me here guarantees nothing. Count yourself lucky that this tree cannot walk, and simply avoid the area."

Laurana was shaking her head, "We cannot do that. It poses a threat to the area and to our people. You see, it is too close to Qualinost to simply leave it be."

With a sigh, Usha shrugged her shoulders, "I have nothing but the Blue Star, and calling on it would kill me like it did Raistlin Majere during the Summer of Chaos. All I can suggest is a way to overwhelm it."

The two elves leaned forward, and Gilthas asked, "How?"

"You need lawful weaponry," answered Usha. "Weapons of a nature opposite of Chaos. Unfortunately, I have no idea where such weapons, or armor, can be found."

"Would any of your brethren know?"

Usha felt the tell tale warmth of the Blue Star when a familiar whispering voice added fifth person to the small conference, "There is another."

All four turned to surprise to the ghostly form in the room, and Laurana breathed, "Raistlin."

* * *

**  
A/N**: Gee, I guess we aren't done with the poor sap yet... 


	4. A Revelation or Two

* * *

Chapter Two   
A Revelation or Two

* * *

For a moment, the other four in the room could only stare. Usha blinked a great number of times and it was Dezra who put her hand out to touch her Uncle, only to have her hand go right through Raistlin's right hand. She pulled back, her eyes wide, "No way."

Raistlin looked up, as if to say, _Why me?_ Then he turned back to them, "An interesting side effect to 'bonding' with the Blue Star is that I am temporarily able to keep a hold on my own consciousness, although... I have limited time compared to before."

Usha recovered, "By all the Gods of Krynn, Raistlin, you could have warned us before suddenly popping into existence!"

He sighed, and then as if deciding to tell or not to tell Usha of the information he had, he tapped his lip with one finger thoughtfully, "You are right about the Lawful weapons being needed, unfortunately, I do not know of any purely lawful weapons. I do know of one sword with a double blade, but I have not seen it for years."

"What sword has two blades?" asked Gilthas in puzzlement.

Dezra answered him, "A particularly nasty weapon that is wielded like a quarterstaff where only the hilt is handled. There is a blade on each end and they are usually four to six feet long. But I have never seen one, just what it looks like."

"_The Sword of the Miiro_," confirmed Raistlin. "A weapon of both Lawful and Chaotic nature. One blade is the fiery hell of Chaos, the other the icy bite of Law. I only saw it once in the hands of my predessor, and I have not seen it since, and considering she preferred scimitars, I only saw it wielded once. And my niece is right about it being 'nasty'."

Laurana asked, "Your predessor? When was the last time you saw her"

"Marion?" Raistlin thought for a moment. "How long was it since I last walked Krynn? Add about a year to that, although I saw the blade over thirty years before that."

"Almost thirty five years, Uncle," Dezra told him. "It could be anywhere."

"Not to mention we have to find this Marion first," said Usha darkly. "Where did you say you saw her last?"

"When I summoned her before the Summer of Chaos," said Raistlin apologetically. "And, unfortunately, the ring will only call those Miiros you have met personally. Even with her name, which is, by the way, Marion Uth Maleste."

Usha turned to the other three as the spectre of Raistlin Majere faded after imparting that last message, "This tree will have to wait until then."

Laurana nodded, "From the sound of it, you will have to find this sword to complete your duty."

"I will leave for Palanthas tomorrow. If anyone knows of Marion, Astinus will," pointed out Usha. "Although, I should head for the Conclave of Wizards first as planned. Perhaps they may even know something."

"We will give you provisions for your journey," said Gilthas. "As well a light escort to the border of Wayreth."

* * *

Again, at dawn Usha was waiting for Dezra, although she didn't have to wait long as Dezra was already ready to go. The two walked out of the palace and to the stables where their horses were brought out to them. Out of the stable was brought two more horses led by two elves in armor. One was the lieutenant from yesterday and the other was a Kagonesti. Both mounted their respective horse and the Qualinesti lieutenant said, "The Speaker assigned as guides and escorts to the border of Wayreth."

"It is appreciated," said Usha with a small smile.

They rode out and a few children that were playing in the streets stopped to stare at Usha, one ran up to the horse and put a hand out to touch her as she went by. Usha smiled in a friendly manner and Dezra asked, "I don't get it..."

"The High Ogres, once they had refused to follow Takhisis, became the Irda. These Irda swore themselves to the service of Mishakel and of life," explained Usha. "They were blessed. Some elves helped the Irda in their climb to what they became, out of the darkness that bound their ogre nature. Now, we are a mere shadow of those former Irda."

"There is more," came the shy voice of the Kagonesti. "During the War of the Lance, for a brief moment, the shield that protected the Irda fell and many were dragged off to become slaves once again of darkness, only this time they shared a fate with the elves under the Dragon Highlords. A bond was formed out of the respect. While the elves abhorred killing and wars, they found that they could not avoid it. The Irda, even if it meant their enslavement, were willing to bend to it to avoid bloodshed. Life was more sacred than even their own freedom, but not of others. Many Irda, while peacefully and non-violently helping elves to escape their captors, died in captivity. As such, the elves owe the Irda. Some of those children you see would have never been born if not for the sacrifice of the Irda, and a few of them even carry Irda names than elven. I am one of them. My name is Taneryl, after the Irda woman who died helping my mother escape."

Dezra was silent for a very long time, "But, except for Usha, there is no more Irda left?"

Usha shrugged, "It is possible that a few of those who were captured in the various wars have escaped themselves once the furor died down. If the slaves in Neraka all escaped it is entirely possible that they did as well. One can hope..."

_There are still many of them alive_, came Raistlin's voice.

_Would you quit that already? What did happen, anyway?_

A mental sigh was her answer, _An interesting side effect to releasing the salient powers of the Miiro held within the Blue Star. I am permanently bonded to the ring, one less Fragment to hunt for the Shattered Reunion. Eventually, my consciousness will fade and merge with the few others that have done this before me... I think..._

_And that will be how long from now?_

_It could be tomorrow, next week, next year, maybe even twenty years from now. But no more than twenty years, maybe even forever, who knows? I hardly understand, although the more I remain awakened the more I shall understand._

_Wait... I'm stuck with you for _twenty years?_ Raistlin!_

A mental chuckle was all she got before the touch on her mind was gone. Great.

* * *

The Blue Star had already begun to tingle on her hand, but Raistlin had not said anything for hours. Considering he didn't usually communicate like that, Usha called on the armor and drew her dacian falx as the alerting tingle turned warmer. The elves cocked their bows as Dezra pulled out her sword as well. Then they simply waited.

The elves saw it before Usha did, but Usha saw it long before Dezra did and shouted the warning, "Gnolls!"

Suddenly the huge humanoids were upon them and Usha counted at least six before she was forced to swing her sword to parry a strike from a halberd. She moved to the horse to the side in a quick side step and this time was able to more accurately aim her next blow to sever a gnoll head from its body.

Dezra, in the meantime, was holding her own with her cross bow being aimed at the insides of elbows and the backs of knees of gnolls engaged with the other elves. Finally the last of the gnolls were dispatched, and Usha pursed her lips in concern. "The goblin 'nations' have been getting bolder," said Taneryl. "We have seen more and more goblins and other similar races push to our borders."

"They usually are not so well organized," said Usha. "Nor are they so brave. Something, or someone, is organizing them."

Dezra, her horse just behind Usha's, began to feel a bit like a fifth wheel on a wagon. It was becoming more obvious that her father, Caramon Majere, might have known what he was talking about when he had told her, "Dez, you aren't ready for life out there. Give it time..."

Excellent advice too late understood, and far too late to do anything about. She was already at least a hundred miles of her home and leaving would mean a hard ride through less than friendly territory. "How close are we to Wayreth?"

Usha thought for a moment before she answered, "We are only halfway to it, and most of the ride is on seldom used roads. Wizards don't always use them, usually just those traveling there for Testing do... or the even rarer visitor."

Dezra's horse stamped on the ground, a feeling Dezra could sympathize with. She wished she could do the same...

* * *

The next day proved to be an easier ride as they left the Qualinesti forest and Usha told them, "We now are on, well, in the general area of should it choose to be, the territory of the Wizards of High Sorcery and of Wayreth Tower."

With that the elves reined in their horses and turned around. Taneryl was the only who did not, and Usha and Dezra looked at them in curiosity. Taneryl explained, "They were your escort to the vicinity of Wayreth and will wait for us in Qualinesti Forest. I alone will continue with you."

Usha waved her thanks to the elves, and as quick as they had first appeared, they were gone within the trees again. With that the plain became a thick forest again. Dezra's and Taneryl's horse started and Usha said, "Be calm. It appears that the Wizards will see us now."

* * *

They rode to the gate and the silver gates opened as they rode past. Usha looked up at the tower that she had always heard of, but never had been invited to. Dezra had only heard of it from other family members and was naturally curious about it, but said nothing. Of the three, Taneryl was the least curious as she, they found within a few moments of being there, had been Tested.

An elderly Black Robe greeted them, "White Robe Taneryl, it is nice to see you again."

"Ladonna," she nodded in greeting. "May I present Usha al-Irda and Dezra Majere. Usha requires information and I brought her here because..."

"Usha?" came a voice.

Usha turned to see another Black Robe, one she recognized even if the relationship was more than a little rocky. "Dalamar... how... nice... to see you."

The Dark Elf smiled slightly and looked from Dezra to Usha, to Taneryl, then back to Usha again, "I find it ironic that the daughter of Raistlin would feel the need to seek entrance into Wayreth by using a White Robe to do so..."

"I find it ironic that you ended up with the Palanthian Tower, my old 'friend'," stated Usha coldly. "And Raistlin was not my father, as you well know."

"Do I?" asked Dalamar, his eyes thinning, before he brightened again and turned to Ladonna. "I vouch for Usha Half-Irda and her cousin Dezra, the daughter of Caramon."

"Look, buddy, you may have been my Uncle's apprentice, but Usha isn't..."

Ladonna rubbed her temples before glaring at Dalamar. "Enough. The fact that she is a Half-Irda means that she has great magical powers, or the potential to use magic. We shall leave it at that and leave her parentage, whatever the truth of it may be, out of it. Do I make myself clear?" she looked at Dalamar, but even Usha knew that half that look was directed at her.

"Yes, _Shalafia_," bowed Dalamar.

Usha merely nodded, then looked over at Dezra, who shrugged and said somewhat sharply but it was hard to tell, "Sure, whatever."

For a moment, Ladonna looked at Dezra curiously, then turned on her heel and walked back into the main part of the Tower. Once there she turned to the dark skinned Head of the Order of White Robes and said, "Has the young Majere girl been tested for her potential in magic?"

"No, Ladonna," said Dunbar in surprise. "Why, do you think we should?"

"It would be an idea," she pointed out. "I can definitely feel a potential there, an ambition. The same for the Half-Irda, although there is something there I cannot quite put my finger on. Something familiar..."

Jenna, the Head of the Red Robes looked out, "My God, it's Usha. I didn't recognize her without... whatever it was on her she had when she first came to Ansalon."

Dunbar and Ladonna looked at their Red Robed brethren in curiosity, but it was Dunbar who asked, "'Whatever is was on her'?"

"When I first saw Usha, I was so sure I saw the daughter of Raistlin..." mused Jenna. "But, then again, the Irda are shapechangers, perhaps she is hiding her true appearance. When I first met Usha, she had gold eyes, gold tinged skin and silver white hair. Granted, she was a lot shier then and not as sure of herself. Now look at her... she's all grown up..."

Ladonna paled visibly, "And you told Dalamar, who also saw her like you say, and he will always call her his _Shalafi's_ Daughter. So... the magic runs strong in the Majere bloodline..."

Jenna said, "But Raistlin is not her father... you see, Usha was his successor. Usha is a Guardian, a Miiro, and likely has the Blue Star."

The two other wizards looked at each other, a look that was clearly accusatory on one side and carefully bland on the other. Jenna sighed and shook her head, an unconscious echo of her father when frustrated by inter Conclave politicking. "Brethren, whether or not she is Raistlin's daughter makes no difference, the magic is part of her. Taneryl likely brought us a blessing in disguise. Why not have them both tested for potential, and perhaps taught the paths of magic? Let Usha have her access to our libraries for research and forward her agenda while we forward our own for our benefit and she need not know the real reason we have admitted her into our halls. Just think, Half-Irda or no, she will be the first known Irda to walk our Towers as a sister to the magic..."

"Could be," corrected Dunbar gently. "There is no guarantee that she will accept should we offer."

Ladonna shrugged as if that were a minor detail. "Bah, Miiro or not, the benefit to accepting an invitation to Test once she gets to that point, or to even try, so that she will have access to our vaults of magical lore will prove too much a temptation, especially if she is as Dalamar claims. His blood will run too thickly in her veins for her to refuse."

"... and if she follows in his less than 'brotherly' footsteps?" asked Dunbar.

A malicious smile spread on Ladonna's lips, "Then we kill her."

* * *

Usha sat in the library as Dezra sat off to one side. Looking up, Usha said from where she sat, "I noticed you haven't gone very far."

"I've heard tales about this place..."

"And likely only about a quarter of them are correct," Usha smiled. "Trust me, I heard plenty about it too. Like I heard plenty about the Tower in Palanthas, but after being it I can tell you that three quarters of it is mere rumor."

"And the other quarter?"

"Is a hundred times worse, and better, than that of the worst rumor," finished Usha, who upon taking note of Dezra's horrified look sighed. "But it kept within strict control. This is a place of magic. It is surrounded by much mystery. You how little the average human knows of the Irda. They naturally assume that we are just ogres in prettier and more intelligent 'clothing'."

Dezra walked around, shaking her head, "At which point, upon meeting you at least, rumors are both quelled and confirmed, and more questions come up. I get the point."

The door opened and a White Robe walked in with a tray. With a small bow he backed out again. Dezra walked over and took an apple from the tray. She regarded it for a long moment, "It's too perfect..."

"Their supply is better than the typical fruit stand in Solace, Dez, trust me, it's just an apple," said Usha, reading the book in her hands.

Dezra rubbed in on her blouse then took a bite. She seemed to relax then sat down in one of the chairs and stared out the window. "I feel like I'm being watched too," she said. "And every time I see a wizard they seem to stare at me like I don't belong here... or worse... like I do."

"You come from a family steeped in magic," Usha put the book down, but left it open so as to not lose her page. "Your grandmother was an untrained seer, your Uncle the most powerful wizard ever known, and your elder brother, had Takhisis not interfered with his Test, held the same potential. Ever think that maybe you just might carry that same gift?"

"Well, I'll admit when all of us kids went to school, Palin and I were in the same wavelength," she said. "We had the same early training. He went for his Test and Mother wanted me to help in the kitchen."

Dezra's tone of voice held more than a little bitterness and Usha sighed as she walked over to sit across from the young woman, "Listen to yourself, Dezra. You sound bitter that you were dragged here, but yet you sound more bitter that you were forced away from further magic training. Which is it? Just what do you want in life? Are you satisfied with thieving and brawling, or are you looking for more? Is that it?"

The young woman glared at Usha who simply took in the bland nature of the Irda, her eyes vaguely disinterested however interested she may have been. The strange part is that this 'disinterest' defused Dezra's temper quicker than Caramon's threats or punishments ever did. Dezra sighed then and swept her hand with the apple in it around the room, "I'll freely admit that I'm restless so they wouldn't want me anyway..."

"All young people are restless. I was, so was Raistlin, and so was every other teenager in their time," said Usha. "Abyss, half the time I still am. It just takes a measure of control."

"That I don't seem to have inherited from these same magically gifted bloodlines, Usha," answered Dezra. "Ever think that could be half the problem?"

"It comes with time," said Usha reassuringly. "Go ask Dalamar, or Jenna, or even Dunbar how they remember your two eldest brothers. I've heard stories..."

"... That I can confirm," said a deep male voice as he walked into the library. Both looked up and Usha greeted him with a nod of her head and Dezra stood respectfully. "Now, now, ladies. It is the gentleman"s job to stand for a lady when she enters, not the other way around... not that I don't appreciate the gesture..."

Dunbar walked around the table to peer at what Usha was reading. "I see you are reading Raistlin's little autobiography. That would explain the reference to him in your conversation."

"I thought that maybe there might be something on the Blue Star on it..." explained Usha.

"Was there?"

"No, it deals with his early childhood up to and including his Test. Nothing further," she answered, closing the book to set it on a shelf. "How long were you listening?"

"Long enough to note that Dezra appears to have the same gift as her Uncle," he chuckled. "I had no intention on listening in, but when I walked past and heard that I simply had to know."

He gave her a healthy poke in the ribs before turning his attention to her. Dezra paled a little under the man's gaze as it was a bit unsettling but then said, "So, do I pass muster?"

"My, so full of spirit," he laughed and then put an arm around her shoulders. "There's nothing to be afraid of, Mistress Majere, as Usha here has told you. No one is going to eat you or turn you into a mouse. If anything, we're more curious as to if we have found new blood for our brotherhood and sisterhood..."

He turned serious, "I will be frank, ladies, we could use the new members. So many have been trying to become wizards, but have no gift. Having two join us who have skill would be a great boon to the Towers of High Sorcery."

Usha blinked as she realized why everyone had been so hospitable, "This has been nothing more than an attempt at recruitment?"

Even Dezra moved out from under Dunbar's arm, "Yeah, excuse me as I say I think we were slightly used..."

He shrugged, "Now, now. We did not use anyone. You asked for admittance to use our libraries. That means you owe us a favor. One way of paying it back would be to consent to training, and then Testing at the end of the training."

"Are you so sure we would pass?" asked Usha.

Dezra added, "Yeah, I don't want to end up like the ones who didn't pass..."

Dunbar walked out, with another shrug, "Think about it. One of you consenting will pay back the favor, and it would mean that one would also have access to our libraries as a member. Not to mention the other benefits of being a Wizard of High Sorcery..."

With that he was gone from the room and Usha heard Raistlin, _Now, _that_ was unusual._

_What was?_

_I have never seen 'Active Recruiting' in my life as a wizard, but I think I just saw 'Aggressive Recruitment', even bordering on 'Drafted'_, was his mental snort of derision. _And they wonder why I went renegade_...

Dezra, recognizing the look on Usha's face that meant that she was talking to Raistlin, curiously asked quietly, "So?"

"He called it 'draft'," answered Usha. "And he didn't like it at all."

"I think I agree," said Dezra. "I certainly don't like it either."

* * *


	5. Digging Deeper

* * *

Chapter Three   
Digging Deeper

* * *

Usha leaned back with a yawn as she looked over at Dezra who was reading a book in the library. Dezra suddenly looked, then looked back in the book, and back up and over to Usha and said, "Usha, you have to take a look at this..."

Usha set the book down that she was reading and walked over, and Dezra began to read, "Winter of 344 AC, Day unknown.

_I'm not particularly fond of writing in journals, but given the new information I have been learning that will not fit into my spellbook or notebook on spells, I feel the need to write down what I learn by the day._

Day One:

Nathaniel has taken me to an exercise room and handed me what looks suspiciously like a wooden replica of some sort of sword. After being allowed to handle it and ran through lessons my suspicions are correct. He tells me that if I plan on being any sort of warmage, learning to use a sword and how to fight in armor will be necessary. Whatever. I can still feel the pull of the Blue Star and it still calls to me. I must head South...

Day Seven:

My lessons, now that I can see where they lead, are progressing. I cannot say they are progressing well as I'm not like my brother in health or in stamina. But, as the 'kata's', as they are called, call more for agility and speed than brute strength I think for once he and I would be evenly matched were he and I learning the same thing. When we reunite, if we reunite, I will have to teach Caramon this..."

Dezra looked up, her face beaming, "Is this what I think it is?"

Usha read over the remainder, and whistled in appreciation, "Yes, it is. It's a journal by Raistlin Majere after he was Tested and before the War of the Lance. The time where he found the Blue Star and traveled with Marion Uth Maleste, the Guardian of the Blue Star... the Miiro... This is the book we've been looking for."

Dezra handed the book over to Usha who took it to the table she was sitting at and began to read...

* * *

**A/N**: The journal in question is actually the fan fiction 'Blue Star', which you will recognize the journal's reference to Raistlin's training under Nathaniel...

* * *

Hours after Dezra had gone to bed, Usha leaned back in her chair and noticed the Black Robe that sat watching her. He pushed back his hood and leaned back in a chair not six feet away. She felt her teeth set themselves on edge as she recognized the Dark Elf. "Dalamar..." she began. "I wish I could say 'nice to see you', but we'd both know I was lying if I did."

"Ah, Usha, you haven't changed a bit," he said, smiling seductively. "Where as your father was more prone to bending the truth you are more inclined to be blunt... much like your Aunt..."

"Don't you ever shut up?" she hissed. "You and I both know that I am not and have not ever been Raistlin's daughter. I don't know why you maintain the charade that you believe that. My father was the Irda Keryl and my mother was human, not the other way around."

He shrugged, "I don't know that. You have maintained that. All I know is that the Irda sent you to me and when I first saw you, you had gold eyes, silver hair and faintly gold skin. What else would you expect me to believe? And now you are heir to his legacy with the Blue Star, and possess the powers it bestows. Now, if you were me, how would you take that?"

"Honestly, the exact way you are," he smiled at her admission even as she dashed it moments later. "But it doesn't make your assumption correct, now does it? And you know what they say about people assuming things... it makes an ass out of me and you, so why don't you stop spreading rumors and find the real daughter of Raistlin if you're that bloody interested?"

She threw the journal on the table where it landed with a loud thud and it slid to just out of his reach on the long table. He leaned forward, reached and grasped it by two fingers, drawing it closer to him and opening it to where she had marked the page. "Maigrey?" he mused. "Who is Maigrey?"

"Ah, Dalamar," she said. "Maigrey Stormhawk is the true daughter of Raistlin Majere. She carries the blood of the Miiro within her, and inherited trait from her father, and also is half dragon. Half paragon white dragon, from what that says, and is in currently in the care of her draconic Uncle, Icingdeath."

He read the neat script, recognizing his Shalafi's handwriting, seeing it as a true journal and not forgery. Dalamar paled at the notes within. "But... she's... powerful in her own right... and no one has even seen, let alone met her besides this other dragon. Even her own father only saw her in the egg..."

"Scary thought, isn't it, Dalamar," mused Usha. "A rather nasty obstacle, and even if you got past that Uncle, I wouldn't want to cross her Uncle Caramon if you intended on using her to gain access to the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas."

He glared at Usha, "Maigrey would be a young dragon, but capable of making her own decisions. But where to look...?"

Usha snorted, "I would hate to say this, but if I want that sword, I have a feeling that Icingdeath would be the only one to help me. Which means you and I have some decisions to make."

His eyes thinned, "Are you suggesting I travel with you?"

"It's better than traveling on your own, Dalamar," she said. "Because then I would feel the need to add some 'obstacles' of my own. I may not be related to the Majeres but I still like them, Dalamar. And when we meet Icingdeath you can be sure I will point out that you are Maigrey's father's former apprentice. How you explain things after that is up to you."

For a moment he leaned back and thought about it, "You won't stand in my way otherwise?"

"As much I don't like it, I need you on this trip because you were Raistlin's apprentice. I need you to read his later journals that I can't because of the spells he cast on them. Not to mention that if I touch them I'll get a nasty surprise where you at least can read them because you and he had similar 'moral leanings' at that point in time," pointed out Usha. "I'm not evil. You and he are... was... in his case anyway..."

Dalamar took a breath, held it, then thought for a moment more, "Fine, you have a deal."

* * *

Early the next morning, even earlier than she was used to herself, Usha packed her saddlebags for the trip. Beside her sat Dezra who had already packed for the next leg of their journey the night before. Unlike Usha, who even though she was used to magical surroundings after living for years among the Irda, she did not feel comfortable surrounded by wizards of questionable motives. It seemed that even those who claimed to follow Solinari that ulterior motivations moved their actions.

Finally Usha was packed, and not a moment too soon. Dalamar walked in, also dressed for a journey and his packsack slung over one shoulder and a non-discript staff in the opposite hand. Dezra caught sight of the Dark Elf and hissed to Usha, "Is he seriously coming with us?"

Usha sighed and nodded, "Yes. For now we travel in the same direction."

Dezra leaned back, opening glaring at Dalamar who cooly gazed back, seemingly unfazed by her dislike. "I will not cause you any trouble," he responded softly. "And, for future reference, I can hear quite well. Has something to do with the fact that though I am dark, I am still an elf and still have all the abilities and skills that I had before I was exiled. I perhaps know more about traveling than either of you put together... so... I could even be of use that these tower-trapped epicurean."

Usha lifted a brow, "I thought you were one of them, Dalamar. At least, you were when we first met..."

"... And when we first met you had also never stepped foot on Ansalon, Daughter of Raistlin," he replied evenly. "But it was not always so."

Usha shrugged, "Fine."

The three walked from the tower to reclaim their horses.

Except for one.

Dalamar did not seem to even have a horse and so was forced to share with Usha as he rode behind her. When they left the vicinity of Wayreth the forest disappeared to be replaced with the mixed plains and lighter forests of Qualinesti Wood. They rode in silence but for the silent but suspecting gaze of Dezra at Dalamar, Usha glaring back as if to warn Dezra away from raising the Dark Elf's ire, and Dalamar's hidden amused glances at both of them.

He even started to egg on Dezra as he purposely would, time to time, lean forward from where he sat behind her and breathe in her scent, grasping her waist a little tighter. In turn this would make Usha frown, and Dezra glower at him, starting the cycle of glares to begin all over again.

Dalamar had to admit that it was amusing to say the least. Neither was truly aware of what he was doing until midway into the day as the sun reached its zenith and Dezra finally snapped...

"Okay, enough," Dezra rode up from behind and laid a hand on Dalamar's shoulder. "Stop groping her as if she's going to pay any attention to you. She's only letting you come with us because you can be of some use- not because she likes you. Because she doesn't."

Dalamar grasped Usha tightly, this time not mockingly trying to provoke either one, but because Dezra Majere's hand on his shoulder had knocked him slightly off balance. He heard Usha's sigh and she said, "Dalamar, kindly stop gripping me like that."

"My apologies ladies," he began. "But it was amusing to see the young one glower at me as if I had lecherous intentions. It did amuse me to see her try and protect you. I meant no harm in it, but was trying to inject a little bit of entertainment into the entire trip to make it go faster."

They both glared at him and Usha stiffened, "You. Off my horse."

Dalamar blinked in surprise. "You can't be serious," his eyes widened as Usha's jaw set and he saw just how very serious she was. Bowing his eyes slightly, he acquiesced and slid down from the horse. "Very well, Shalafia. I shall walk."

To her credit, even given how upset she was, Usha slowed her horse to his walking speed so that he could keep up. Dezra didn't even like this, "Come on, leave him. He made sport of us and deserves to catch up to us on foot."

"You're right, he does," at Usha's admission Dalamar's eyes widened in alarm. "But I'm not going to. It will suffice that he gets to walk until he can buy himself a horse."

Dalamar sighed. It was going to be a long sojourn...

* * *

At the end of the day they made camp. Dalamar was completely exhausted and after making his bed collapsed into it. Dezra said as he lay down, eyes closed and lines of exhaustion etched into his face, "So much for 'I know more about traveling than either of you two'."

"It... has been awhile," admitted Dalamar.

For him, it had. The last time he had been forced to trek cross country without the aid of magic was before he had been apprenticed to Raistlin Majere. Ever since then he simply teleported where he had to go or used the various means a wizard used to travel. To be sure, he did not miss this one bit, but as they were not exactly sure of where they were going teleporting was of absolutely no use. In fact, no magic existed on Krynn that could help them. They had to search for a rumor of a rumor of a woman and follow that trail.

Usha stared into the fire as she watched Dalamar's face clear of the exhausted lines as he fell asleep shortly after making his bed and laying in it. Dezra chuckled again, "Wow, that had to be a record on the shortest time anyone has been in camp and asleep."

"He's soft," said Usha softly. "Some wizards get that way and learn to take their own magic for granted. But, I feel that before this journey is over, he will keep up or go back to Wayreth."

"God, I hope so," said Dezra. "This snail's pace is driving me crazy."

* * *

Usha woke to a stone being thrown on her and she rolled into a standing position, drawing her sword at the sound of battle. Taking stock of the situation, she saw that both Dezra and Dalamar were engaged in the battle, Dezra by sword and Dalamar with his magic and the staff. Usha slashed at one of the goblins that tried to attack her, and neatly stepped out of the way.

Taking a moment upon coming to the conclusion that they were by far outnumbered, she knelt as she ducked below a goblin arrow flight path. Touching the Blue Star, she chanted, "Grant me the magic..."

Usha stood and pointed her sword at the shaman, "_Chain Lightening!_"

From the tip of her sword sapphire blue lightening arced into the shaman and then past him to the others behind before it diffused to even the odds a bit more. Dalamar called, "Good call!"

He stopped and Dezra covered him as he began to chant and his fingers moved in the intricate dance that indicated spellcasting. As he came to the apex of his spell he pointed to another goblin where lightening arced into that goblin and then passed from that one to another and so on down the line. From that point on the fight was quick as Dezra and Usha fought in tandem as they kept the goblins from hitting Dalamar while he cast his magic.

Two spells of magic missile went off.

One was Dalamar's.

The other was a goblin shaman...

Usha twirled, her dacian falx was moved to block the magical purple darts but could only block two out of three. In horror she watched as Dalamar's eyes widened in surprise and pain as the third squarely in the chest.

* * *

The fight had ended. He could hear as much as he opened his eyes into mere slits where a very worried Usha stared down at him and grasped his hand, "Keep breathing."

"I... have... no intention of stopping..." he gasped. "Gods, that hurts..."

"You took that in the middle of your chest," he heard her speak, but she had moved away to be replaced by a saddened Dezra.

"...no idea you cared..." he murmured.

A hand smoothed his dark hair back. "Don't fade out on me, Dalamar," said Usha and he felt his robes being ripped open and cool cloths tied to his wound.

At this point the pain was too much and he fainted to the sound of Usha screaming, "_Dalamar!_"

* * *

Dezra rode hard as she watched Usha support the Dark Elf in her arms and ride equally hard to the nearest settlement. As much as Dezra regretted seeing Dalamar be gravely injured like he had been she knew what kind of reception they would get once any cleric recognized Dalamar for what he was. But Usha was beyond being talked out of the ride to save his life.

The subtle changes that began to happen were missed until Dezra actually took notice of them as she heard Usha chant low, leaning forward and riding with her eyes closed. Her forehead almost touched Dalamar's unconscious one.

Dezra risked a look around. She muffled a gasp as she saw the ground moving beneath the horses hooves at an impossible rate of speed. The trees whipped past and even through them. It was unlike any haste spell that she was familiar with, not that she was familiar with spells, but it was not like how Palin had explained how they worked.

It was the magic of the Irda.

She felt its tendrils pulling at her eyelids even as she seemed to sink lower on the horses back, but yet as if held there by an invisible hand. Sleep stole over her as the ground began to move even quicker beneath them...

* * *

Dezra woke as the town came into sight. She gasped as she saw the obvious signs of the desert far off into the distance. She looked over to Usha who had clearly exhausted herself as the lines were deeply etched into her face and her hair hung listlessly and limply. Usha took one deep breath, closing her eyes for a second. "We are far from our destination, but I must stop and Dalamar needs care," she whispered, holding the mage closer.

Dezra bit off the sarcastic reply that Usha must have cared more than she even cared to admit for the Dark Elf, but held her tongue. Later. She would tell Usha how she felt about this so-called alliance later... But also for the reason that for the life of her she could not figure out _why_ seeing Usha clutch the elf so close bothered her so much and sent jealous surges through her frame.

They rode equally exhausted horses into the town. The town was a distance from the road and was one of those settlements that had sprung up during the War of the Lance when refugees had to travel across country to get out of the path of the war. Finding what passed for an inn, which was little more than a run-down tavern, Dezra went inside to ask for lodging. The innkeeper looked up in surprise, "And what canna I do fer you, little missy?"

"We need a room and a healer, preferably a cleric of some skill," ordered Dezra quickly.

The barkeeper frowned, "Easier said than done. There're no rooms here... justa bar..."

"Then we'll take whatever you have!" said Usha carrying in Dalamar as she said so. Looking at Dezra she ordered, "Take care of the horses and leave the bartering to me, child."

As if for effect, Dezra noticed that Usha had chosen to wrap Dalamar in a black cloak and also to summon the armor of the Blue Star. Undoubtably she was calling on Raistlin or Dalamar's reputation to carry them through. The tavern went silent at the sight of her with Dalamar in her arms.

Even though Usha was half-human, she still held the height and stature of her half-Irda side. She turned her golden eyed gaze to the barkeep who swallowed nervously. "Oh... wizards don't usually stay here, mistress..."

"Oh? Then where do we stay? Do forgive me, I am not this far South often," Usha smiled sweetly although there was steel underneath the silk of her words. "But as Dezra told you, we need a healer and quickly. Goblins to the North East of here ambushed us and we were lucky, even given our skill, to escape with our lives."

One woman stood and walked quickly to her side, "I am the healer in this town. There is no cleric, but I deal with what I can."

Usha nodded and said, "Where is your shop or place?"

"Follow me..." The small woman led the pair to a cabin to the south of the village. "I moved on from my last home as when the true clerics moved in my services were no longer required... so... this is Dalamar..."

"Yes, it is," affirmed both Usha and Dezra.

Usha said as they walked briskly to the cabin, "This is Dezra Majere of Solace and I am Usha al-Irda of Tarsis. The rest of our story is as we said."

The older woman looked from Usha, whose gold tone was fading and to Dezra with an even harder gaze, before shaking her head with a small sigh. "I see the resemblance... Tika is your mother, is she not, child?"

"Yes," answered Dezra in surprise. "Caramon is my father, Dalamar is... was... my Uncle's apprentice."

Usha fell silent, calling upon the spirit of Raistlin as soon as the old woman had pointed out Dezra's semblence to her mother. _Do you know this woman? Can she be trusted...?_

_Yes and yes_, came his whispered response which seemed slightly in awe. _Definitely._..

With that he was silent. Usha crinkled her brows, "You have not told us your name..."

"Ah... if the rumors hold true to your parentage, you are much like your rumored father, Usha," said the woman, a twinkle in her eye. "How well I remember that line of questioning. Always questioning, never trusting, never giving anything of himself with few exceptions."

A few more steps as the cabin came into view and a wolf looked up in curiosity before laying its ancient head back down. Usha petted it absently and it licked her head with a soft whine. The old woman looked back at her and with a smile, answered finally, "My name is Meggin and this is my home."

* * *

Usha and Dezra watched in a bit of awe as, after Usha had laid Dalamar down on the table, briskly cut away the burnt robes and crude bandaging. She looked up as she saw the bleeding wounds on his chest in the clear pattern of fingertips. She sighed, "I was rather hoping that was a nasty rumor..."

Dezra turned a little green, "You aren't the only one..."

But it was the fresh and nasty burn to the upper left side of his chest that made them all wince. Meggin asked, "What caused this?"

"One stray magic missile," answered Usha. "I blocked two, but the third made it past all defenses. I am amazed he lived..."

"As am I," admitted Meggin as she continued to clean and dress the wound.

Once she was done she wrapped a white bandage around the wound to hold the dressing in place. She sighed once more as she gazed on Raistlin's curse to Dalamar, "I don't suppose they're curable otherwise they would have been healed long ago..."

"Rumor has it that he tried everything from the Gods to more conventional healing," answered Dezra. "None worked. Abyss, even after Uncle Raistlin returned for awhile... but... then again Uncle Raist didn't have time for anything but the Legacy..."

Meggin looked up, "What 'Legacy'?"

As if realizing she had said too much Dezra turned silent and looked at Usha in askance, but Meggin, seeing too much of a pattern too similar to another in a previous generation of this family brought Dezra's attention back to her, "Don't look at her, don't ask her. You're your own person, Dezra Majere. What legacy?"

"The Blue Star," answered Usha for Dezra with a sigh. Seeing no recognition, "The legacy of the Shattered God of the Greater Balance, the part of the God that houses all its power. Dezra speaks of the Guardianship and holy trust and secret that Raistlin passed on to me upon his death, or ascension, we are not quite sure which..."

Meggin nodded, "I have heard rumors on the wind of something like that. I always knew that he was special... I just could not put my finger on it."

She walked over to the fireplace and stoked the fire, setting more water to boil. "While he recovers I offer you my home as a place to stay. You will not find any other in town."

Usha bowed slightly, "Thank you and we accept."

Meggin looked up from the fire, "You say that Raistlin passed it on to you..."

Usha felt the shadow behind her before she saw it. She didn't have to turn to look to know that Raistlin stood in a ghostly form within the room. Meggin turned as she saw the familiar form in front of her, although she could see through him. "I knew you remembered."

"How could I forget?" he said with a shrug. "You were one of my only true friends back in Solace. You accepted me for me, without question or suspicion. We stood on equal ground and your healing skills saved my life numerous times when I fell ill."

"And you fell ill with great frequency," she smiled slightly at the memory. "And now... you follow in their shadow. Why...or do you know?"

He smiled faintly, "Sometimes I suspect, but no, I don't. But it was worth it all to see you one more time. I never blamed you and, in fact, if not for you, I might have been completely unredeemable..."

Usha watched as he faded away and the Blue Star faded back to its typical blue even though it still burned. Meggin looked at the ring, even touched the stone, "You are not his daughter by blood, are you?"

"No," answered Usha quietly. "My father was an Irda, and my mother a human. She died in childbirth and shortly after my father took me to the Isle of the Irda where he served as the Protector of the Irda. I don't remember what happened afterwards but he chose to leave and a new Protector was appointed. It was this new Protector that raised me in the end, but I never did find out my true birth and believed for a long time that I was the daughter of Raistlin. I think even perhaps he half suspected that it was possible. But now we seek Raistlin's true daughter and her Uncle for a sword that will help save us against further invasions of Chaos' demons."

Meggin absorbed this, "I take it that this would be your legacy?"

Usha nodded, "It is. It is my duty as the Guardian of the Greater Balance, and of the Blue Star, to see that the Balance is kept, even to the cost of my own life. Raistlin knew this, as did the other Guardians that walked this path before me."

Meggin gestured to Dalamar, "What is his role in this?"

Usha sighed, "Dalamar was Raistlin's apprentice. Even though Raistlin can still, as a spirit, come through I need Dalamar to read his later journals to track down this daughter. Maigrey and her Uncle were the last people on Krynn to see another Guardian, Raistlin predessor, Marion Uth Maleste. If I did not need him for that I would have left him in Wayreth and traveled straight to where this Maigrey could be found."

Meggin nodded, "When Dalamar recovers I shall leave this town in the capable hands of my apprentice. I would like to see where this path leads you and you will need me if you run into any more of these goblins."

Usha looked over to Dezra, who smiled slightly, "Very well, you can come with us. The extra person makes this an even group..."

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, this was a long chapter.

Don't worry (and this isn't a spoiler...) Dalamar will live, we need our mage....


	6. Allegiences

**A/N**: In the parts where Dalamar and co. are speaking Elven amongst another, I used italics although it's still in plain English. For the parts that are when someone cannot understand Elven (ie: when Dezra overhears Meggin and Dalamar speaking) I had intended to use Tolkien's version of Elven known as _Quenya_, however my lessons in said language are going somewhat slowly... Maybe later we'll all be lucky enough to see me try it out and hopefully get it right...

* * *

Chapter Four

Allegiences

* * *

Usha sat by Dalamar's bed waiting for him to wake up again. He had slept, with the aid of Meggin's herbs, for over sixteen hours. She had not although Dezra had given up hours ago and also had gone to sleep. Meggin was already up and about taking stock of what she had and ordering her apprentice about so that he could head to the market and find her the things she could buy for both food and healing. The others she would forage for in the forest or cut herself from her gardens in the back.

Meggin walked over and looked at the Dark Elf's sleeping face and touched a hand to his forehead. With amusement she noted that Usha had fallen asleep in her chair, hand lightly resting not too far from his. Unknown to Meggin, she had arrived at the same conclusion as Dezra; whatever Usha claimed she felt for Dalamar there was still something more that perhaps she didn't even realize herself.

Finally Dalamar sighed as he breathed in once deeply, his eyelids flickering before trying to open them. He blearily gazed up at Meggin and slurred, "Who're you?"

"My name is Meggin..." and she smiled as he started at her name, presumably in recognition.

"As in that healer that is in my _Shalafi_'s notes? The one from Solace?" he asked puzzled.

She nodded, "Yes, that would be, presuming the _Shalafi_ you speak of is Raistlin Majere."

In Silvanesti Elven she continued, "_Your injuries are severe and you should rest more_."

Thankfully this didn't seem to surprise him as he answered back, also in Silvanesti, "_Where are Usha and Dezra?_"

"_Both asleep_," Meggin smiled. "_In fact if you look to your side you will see that one sleeps close to you_..."

He followed her finger to see where Usha slept, hand not two inches from his, leaning towards him in her chair, "_Was she there...?_"

"_Yes, she was_..." answered Meggin, frowning. "_If you are wise, you will not mention it. She may not realize the depth of her feelings for you, or perhaps not understand them_."

"_And why would that be wise?_"

The smile on Meggin's face was cool, but served to punctuate her point, "_Because if you hurt her I will have to come after you._"

Dalamar settled back, tiredness and drowsiness beginning to tug him back down into slumber again. Before he did, and as Dezra woke up, she heard him say something in elven that sounded distinctly elven before falling back to sleep and Meggin answer to softly for her to hear although she knew it was also in elven.

Dezra got up and walked over, "He woke up?"

"Briefly, child, briefly," answered Meggin with a slight smile. "He still has a long way to heal before he can travel, and even longer before he can continue his journey with us. I think for now you and Usha will be here for at least a few months. Besides, the winter snows will soon lock the roads. It is better to be among familiar folk. You are welcome in my home and it is better to stay where you are welcome than to go somewhere you are not sure of your welcome."

"I can only hope there is time, although I imagine the Qualinesti can hold the Chaos Demon until we find the sword," Usha said as she woke, stretching the kinks out of her back. "Not that it makes any difference. This journey could take months, maybe even years."

Meggin inclined her head, "I was reading the journal. Presuming we pick up on a clue, you may be going about this the wrong way."

"Oh?" asked Usha, an eyebrow lifting.

"Yes," answered Meggin. "In my studies, Paragons are... well... they are unusual dragons. They are the dragons of their kind that have lived so long and grown so powerful that even the larger of their own kind cannot compare. This Icingdeath may not even be on Krynn, and if he is, his lair will not be easy to find. Stormraven took Icewall Castle, and the glacier beneath, as her lair, not Icingdeath. Paragons also do not like to be too close geographically wise as they begin to affect weather patterns. Responsible ones tend to look for lairs where their ambient life force will not overpower the weather patterns of where they live. Stormraven chose Icewall because it was already deep cold. Two would have seen environmental effects not seen since the Cataclysm."

Usha leaned back, "So we seek another massive glacier..."

Meggin nodded. "Have you ever heard of the Continent of Taladas?"

"I have," answered Usha. "It was not far from Selesia."

"Yes, that's right. You came from an equatorial region..." Meggin mused. "I have also noticed that the weather patterns depend on where we are on the globe of Krynn. We are in what is called the 'Southern Hemisphere', or the southern half of our globe called Krynn. Taladas is in the Northern. If the theory of weather patterns holds true, then North of Taladas lies another glacier of the size of Icewall."

"But that's myth!" exclaimed Dezra. "I remember Palin studying that for school, but even the most learned of wizards did not know if such a place existed."

"In all legends lie a grain of truth," quoted Usha. "Remember, the dragons, the Irda, and even the Greygem were all mere tales and fancies. Now... dragons are in the skies, Irda walk Ansalon and the Greygem caused a world-wide war of survival."

"And then there is the Blue Star," murmured Meggin. "One lost to even legends and myth, but suddenly remembered and now back in the sky thanks to Raistlin Majere."

The three women were silent for a moment, then Dezra pointed out, "So... we may be headed in the wrong direction completely?"

"Not really," said Usha. "I would like to head to Tarsis and consult with Nathaniel. He may know something of Icingdeath, perhaps even of the Sword of the Miiro."

_At least he should_, whispered Raistlin. _If not, then he may have something in his arsenal that will help you_...

That was also a thought. Usha sighed and said, "Meggin, when can Dalamar travel?"

Meggin glared at her and said, "As I just finished explaining to your friend here, not for at least a month. Winter is almost upon us and that means the roads will soon be blocked. Unless... you leave him behind."

Usha looked from one to the other and finally to Dalamar, "That's not an option."

"Then the soonest you can leave here is in four months, after he has recovered fully and after the roads reopen," said Meggin.

Usha nodded, conceding the point.

It was going to be one very long winter.

* * *

Meggin walked back from town, noting as she did that the snow was beginning to melt and that Usha would likely be getting anxious to move. Dalamar's wound was still on the mend, but it had healed much over the winter months. He had most of the use of his right arm back. While the slow progress of his healing concerned her, she was relieved that he even lived. As she took the last turn of her walk home, she noticed one of the shadows shift.

Clutching the dagger she carried with her, she turned to face the stalker to surprise them out of the ambush. What she saw instead chilled her.

Instead of a human, or even goblin threat, she saw a shadow that seemed to feed off of everything around it, leaving a void in the form of a human man. Her thoughts, memories, even knowledge of who or what she was seemed to seep slowly out of her and into it.

What was worse was that it fed off of that.

"No..." she murmured as she dropped to one knee, her package forgotten on the ground.

"Count yourself lucky today, dustling," it said. "For I don't come for you today. And I need your memories intact. Where is the one who claims to guard the Blue Star?"

_Blue Star?_ wondered Meggin. _Oh Raistlin, why didn't you tell anyone of that burden?_ "I don't know what you're talking about– that's a myth."

The being stalked up to her so that the effect on her was more pronounced, "You're lying."

"And you're dead," came Usha's voice behind it moments before her sword sliced into it.

The creature rolled away from Meggin, and at once Meggin grabbed the package and ran towards the cabin. Usha glared at the shadow wight. "All right, you found me," she said. "Too bad I'm not an easy kill."

"Kill?" the shadow wight chortled. "If that were my aim, I would have been trying to convince you that you're nothing..."

"... Which has no effect on me as I'm a Miiro, so why waste the time?"

"Because that is not my aim today. My Master wants you alive, and your trinket intact," answered the Shadow Wight.

_Master?_ mused Usha. _Just what I need, a more powerful Chao Demon running around loose_...

They circled each other and Usha caught a vague scent on the air of goblin. Twitching her nose, and knowing a trap when she smelled one, she waited for the Shadow Wight to make the first move. It was her guess that the goblin's master, and the Wight's master, were one and the same. It was also her guess that said master was hoping that the Shadow Wight's Killing Touch would only stun a Miiro, not kill and would use the goblins to transport her unconscious body after the Wight would knock her out.

Which was likely what the goblins were ordered to wait for.

Too much thinking in the middle of a battle, but now at least she had an idea of what to look for... and what to avoid.

Avoid being touched by the Shadow Wight.

Easier said than done.

Finally the Shadow Wight attacked to her left with a sweeping motion, and Usha neatly blocked it with her Dacian Falx. Sensing the second attack from the other hand she ducked and counter attacked with a quick slash to its mid-section. It jumped back as she rolled back from her crouch and back to her defensive posture; her left leg slightly bent forward, while the other slightly back as she leaned on it, and her sword held horizontal, with both hands, and just beside her head. The Shadow Wight cocked its head and said, "Was not expecting you to be trained."

"Surprise," said Usha, a tinge of irony in her voice. "Armor of the Blue Star protect your Guardian."

The Blue Star flared momentarily to life and when the flare subsided Usha had gone from her typical blue skin and black hair to the gold skin and white hair she was famous for. The Shadow Wight snarled, said, "Come then, Guardian, enough play. Attack!"

The goblins that had been holding back ran into the clearing and onto the muddy path. Within moments Usha was surrounded, and outnumbered.

* * *

Meggin ran into the cabin, her package held tightly to her chest. She closed and then barred the door. Sliding down to sit sobbing while leaning against it, she felt the two lift her and sit her in a chair. The package was placed on her surgery table, while a cup of tea was held to her lips. When her hands quit shaking and she could finally put a coherent thought together, she looked up and into the concern filled almond shaped eyes, and the rounder ones that were also concerned. "Dalamar," she said, as if affirming his existence as she laid her hands on his, then she laid her hands on the girl's. "Dezra."

"_What happened?"_ he asked in Silvanesti, knowing that in her state it was likely the one she would use.

"_I was attacked_," she answered back in Silvanesti. "_Dalamar, Usha is out there. She saved me from that... thing..."_

His brows creased and he turned to a confused Dezra Majere. "Meggin was attacked," he explained. "Usha saved her from it. I think it may have been some sort of Chaos Demon."

"_What else do you remember?_" he asked in Silvanesti. "_Anything more specific?_"

"_It seemed to feed off my sense of identity, off my life, off the life around it. It was shaped like a man, but only a void stood where a man should have been_."

Dalamar frowned, "Shadow Wight? Usha took on a _Shadow Wight_?!"

"What's a Shadow Wight?" asked Dezra.

"You don't want to know, but if we expect to help Usha, you're about to find out," Dalamar stood up and walked over to the trunk where they had stored their things.

He pulled out his traveling robes and his spell components, as well as his scrolls. He strapped on his dagger and then his eyes fell upon something he had not handled in over fifty years... not since he had been banished from Silvanost. For a moment his expression darkened further and Dezra followed his gaze to fall upon the long bow that rested on Meggin's mantlepiece. Not taking his eyes off the bow, "_Meggin, where is your bow string and the quiver and arrows that goes with that?_"

She blinked her eyes in surprise, "_But you're a wizard!_"

"_I'm an elf as well,_" Dalamar answered by way of explanation. "_And I wasn't always a wizard._"

Meggin, by now recovered, answered, "They're over here."

She led him to the closet and opened it. For a moment, the expression on Dalamar's face seemed almost like that of a lost child as he reached out for the quiver, but seconds before he touched it, pulled back... then reached out again to pull it from the hook. With a practiced ease he pulled out the arrows and checked them quickly, but both women were under no illusions that he rushed himself either. Finally, he took the bowstring out and the bow down. With the speed only an elf could possess with a bow the longbow was ready for combat.

For one short moment he paused before slinging the quiver over his shoulder as if it were meant to be there. "Meggin, this is an elven longbow, made by elven hands, where did you come by it?" he asked quietly.

With equal quietness, she answered, "My father made it."

The two turned around to stare at her as she swept back her hair to reveal two scarred ears where ear points should be, "And my mother removed my points so that when she took me out into her people's lands, I would not be hunted down and killed for what I was; a half-breed."

Dalamar swallowed nervously, "If you don't want me to use the bow..."

"...No, use it," she answered. "I never have, my mother never did, and my father died without it in his hand. May it be of better service in the hands of another Dark Elf than it was in his."

"He also was exiled?" asked Dezra.

"For following the path of Lunitari," answered Meggin. "A neutral elf has no more a place in Silvanost than does an evil one. In Silvanesti, those of the Red Moon are as Dark as those of the Black Moon."

Dalamar turned to leave, but before he did, "I will honor this gift, sister."

With that he disappeared into the forest and to help Usha. Dezra was mere moments behind him, her armor on and her crossbow checked, and she turned to Meggin before leaving, "Is that why you never lived in towns, just on the fringe?"

"A Half-Elf is exile from not one race, but two. Like the elves never accepted me, so too the humans," answered Meggin. "Except for a few."

"We'll be back, Meggin!" shouted Dezra as she left.

Meggin closed and barred the door again.

* * *

More than a few goblin bodies littered the ground, but Usha was losing ground. Thankfully she had been able to get her back against a tree to counter any back attacks. If it was one thing about goblins and their ilk they favored to attack from behind. The trail that she had to break through the forest was long, winding, and equally littered with goblins.

She had no idea how so many were gathered together, but she could only keep her sword moving in swift, sharp, and precise movements to keep from unnecessary moves and to conserve her flagging reserves of energy. She only could hope that Meggin had made it home in her chaos- addled state, and had been coherent enough to tell Dalamar what had happened.

Not to mention the correct direction that she had run from.

Thankfully the Shadow Wight hung back as if waiting for an opening. One goblin got to close and sliced into her chain armor. While the armor took the brunt of it, it still hurt, and it still cut into her. Her blood seeped into the earth of the forest and onto the root of the tree she leaned against. As if sensing the opening, the Shadow Wight dove into the fight. At the last possible moment Usha ducked, but the Chaos taint brushed her mind.

She swayed, but turned quickly enough to see one of the trees come alive. _Oh no_... she thought, _not another one_...

As the goblins brought her down, she saw only enough to see the tree swipe the Shadow Wight aside as if batting a fly before reaching down to grasp her out of the knot of goblins.

The goblins scattered in fear, but still most did not make it as both crossbow bolts and arrows infused with lightening rained down on them. Usha hung suspended in the air as the tree simply swept the goblins down and around like dust on the floor of the Inn of the Last Home.

All over the bloody snow covered clearing lay goblins and the Shadow Wight picked itself up to try one last attack. Usha watched in detached fascination as Dalamar came out of the forest, cocked an arrow, murmured a few words and let it fly. The arrow turned crystalline as did some of the air around it. The Arrow of Ice slammed into the Shadow Wight's neck, but already Dalamar was firing another arrow, this one squarely into its back.

It crumpled slowly even as Dalamar followed its motion and fired another, and then a fourth joined it in quick succession as another lodged in its chest, and then between where eyes should have been had it been a man as it spun to face him.

The arrows melted, and the Shadow Wight, with one gasping scream, faded into nothingness.

Dalamar then aimed at the tree that held Usha, as did Dezra when she finally caught up to him. He lowered the bow, and motioned for Dezra to do the same. Dezra lowered her crossbow. "Greetings, Elder of Trees," said Dalamar.

"Greetings, Elf," said the tree in greeting. "Is this yours?"

Usha was set down on the ground, and Dalamar nodded, "She is our companion, yes."

"She smelled of ogre but yet fought against evil," said the tree. "I know her kind, which is why I saved her; an Irda, an Elf, and a human. A strange group."

"And an equally strange quest, Elder," said Dalamar, as he turned to them. "There is no cause for alarm. He is an Elder of Trees, what you would call a Treant."

"Thank the Gods," murmured Usha as she cleaned and sheathed her sword. "Thank you for saving me, Elder of Trees."

"I am thankful to you, Irda," said the Treant. "Because the stink of goblins and those who ally themselves with them has too long been in our forest. But this has gone a long way in clearing it. Perhaps with you and the others now here the stink can be cleared."

"Others?" asked Usha. "There are other Irda here?!"

"Why yes, isn't that why you came?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed. "But I have been looking for others since the Chaos War, others who live, someone who might know my father, perhaps my father himself."

"Then this chance meeting is fortunate," said the Treant, then he turned back in thought. "Then why are you here?"

"I am..." she stopped, suddenly, wondering if she should tell him.

Pulling herself from the sudden giddy excitement that perhaps this time she had finally found Keryl, she thought a moment, and it was Dalamar who said, "Her name is Usha, but our quest did not even lay in this forest. It lays farther to the South. An injury forced us to winter in the area and goblins cornered her, by pure chance, into your realm."

The Treant thought a moment, his eyes thinning in the bark skinned face, "I may be a young Ent by the standards of my race, but there is a thin cover of something you are hiding from me, even while you speak the truth; there is something you are not telling me."

Usha decided then, her face growing solemn, "You're right, and it is in your own protection, and mine, that we don't."

He stared long and hard at her, "That rings of truth, young one. And now I understand, and I recognize your Armor. Ah, it has been a long time by the standards of your companion's race that another of you walked past my boughs, Guardian. I welcome you to our forest and we will not hinder you. The Elders already hear the trees speak your name, Usha. And lo, I hear a message return. The Elders wish your audience."

With that he bent down and picked them up before they could object. "Wait, Meggin!" said Usha.

"Meggin is fine," reassured Dezra. "Dalamar made sure before we left."

Usha fell silent as the traveled deeper into the heart of the forest. The treant walked over one ridge and suddenly it was as if she had stepped back in time to her childhood. Dezra noticed the sudden change in Usha's mood as did Dalamar. She leaned over and laid one hand on her shoulder in support as they were set down on the edge of camp. One tall Irda walked with a grace that would have made elves jealous to them and asked state fully, "I see one of ours, although half-human, an Irda still. And an elf, and a human. We welcome you, Guardian of the Blue Star to our village."

Usha bowed respectfully, "Revered Decider, I thank you for your kind words and accept your hospitality."

This Decider was an Irda woman taller than Usha and easily stood six and a half feet tall with a muscular, but still lithe and trim build. She moved as if each step was a graceful dance. At least, that was the first impression that both Dalamar and Dezra got. Dalamar was silent in near awe, but held this in his usual reserve while Dezra was openly wide-eyed and almost unable to reconcile what she saw with what her brain was telling her. Once they began to follow the Decider Queen into the village towards the largest structure in the village, Dezra leaned close to Usha, "Did you really live among this beauty? How could you come to leave it?"

"With great difficulty," she admitted. "And yes, I was raised amongst them. It was all I knew until the Chaos War."

Dezra followed quietly a while longer, and in a fashion almost akin to kender, she asked, "So... why did they bring us here?"

"I do not know," answered Usha, falling into her old custom of speaking as if being among the Irda again reminded her of who and what she had been and called her back to it.

From that point on, as if realizing that Usha was a close to home as she would ever be, Dezra fell silent. What would you be like if Solace were ever destroyed? she wondered. And then, after living for nearly ten years outside of it, and never able to see it again, you came upon another village in another set of vallenwoods? Another village of your people?

She knew perfectly well what she would do and suddenly felt homesick for it. Now, too late, she understood her father's warnings, understood Usha's at the beginning of what she thought was her own adventure. It almost made her feel sick with regret. At least if she wanted to she could go home. Usha's home had been razed to the ground, and, even if Silvanesti still stood, even Dalamar could not go back to his on pain of death for being a Dark Elf. Dezra swallowed her tears back and noticed that they had come to a stop. On the wind she could hear singing and the lament on it even if she could not understand the words. Leaning close to Usha again, she asked, "What are they singing?"

"They mourn for Anaiatha, and for Selesia," answered Usha, her brows creasing, then her eyes closed in sadness. "For an Empire lost to greed and a lust for more power. It is the continuation of our tale, the Lament of Igraine."

Dalamar shook his head, "For all its beauty, its very sad. I didn't feel homesick until coming here and hearing that, but now the fact that I am an exile is almost too much to bear, as if the weight crushes me."

"I want to go home too," whispered Dezra. "I... almost can't bear it."

Usha's eyes snapped open, "That is how you are supposed to feel on hearing this. It is... how we as Ogre communicated, and kept our history. The spoken undertone to it is how we as Irda now keep our history. What you feel is our sense of loss, our sense of shame over what we have been forced to survive."

The song ended and the Decider came back out of the wood structure as another Irda slid a panel sideways to allow them passage. Usha knelt as she removed her shoes in respect. Dalamar followed suit, and Dezra, catching on, did the same. Usha then stood and they were guided into the central room where a small brazier burned wood for tea. The Decider sat on one side of the table and motioned for them to sit around the table on the pillows provided.

Usha knelt on her knees and sat on her heels, back straight. After seeing her do this, and taking her lead, both Dalamar and Dezra did the same. Tea was served with a quiet and simple ceremony and then afterwards the Decider motioned to them to speak. It was Usha who explained, "Our coming here was accidental. I was cornered by goblins and what is called a Shadow Wight."

"I have heard of these creatures," said the Decider's companion. "Forgive me, I am the Protector of this village."

Usha nodded, a sudden sadness coming to her face, "I look forward to hearing your counsel, Protector of the Irda."

Dalamar sipped his cup of tea since it appeared to be what everyone else was doing as he watched in fascination. The Irda seemed to depend on simplicity even while it was an elegance that rivaled the elves, and on their etiquette. If this was a glimpse on how the High Ogre had lived before they had fell it was absolutely amazing to him that the Ogre, as they now knew them, had fallen so low. Even still, he could sense the pervading lesson to be learned... it could just as easily happen to the elves and indeed, in Silvanost, he had seen it happening as it rotted from the core. The Silvanesti had also reached the point the High Ogre had in their height, and the very same point that the High Ogre had fallen.

He held no illusions about his allegiances or his motives. He was no hero trying to change the elves for the better like Porthios and Alhana, and being called Dark Elves for their trouble. No, he had given himself to Nuitari and was a Dark Elf. "We have noticed that you travel armed," pointed out the Decider.

"We must, given the nature of our quest," said Usha. "In fact, we search for a sword called the Sword of the Miiro. It was last seen in the hands of Marion Uth Maleste, also a Guardian of the Blue Star, but now retired. She was the predessor of my predessor for Guardianship."

The Protector nodded, "I have met this woman, but it was long ago and have seen the sword you speak of. But, it was a very long time ago, even in our standards of time, Usha."

"I had that feeling, Protector," admitted Usha. "That has been the message everywhere I have asked. No one, if they have seen or met her, has seen in her for over fifty years, perhaps longer."

"So now you follow her last known path?" asked the Decider. "All in the hopes of picking up her trail?"

"Yes," answered Usha. "It is that, or we seek the Paragon White Dragon Icingdeath."

For a moment both Irda were speechless, then the Protector said, "Now, that is a name I have not heard in a long time."

"You know of him?" she asked in surprise.

"I do, but his lair is far from here, and even farther than perhaps you wish to travel," said the Protector. "His lair does not even reside upon Krynn, but on a world called Faerun."

The three looked at each other, and Dalamar asked, "There are other worlds than Krynn?"

"Yes, many," answered the Decider. "But that is neither here nor there. You seek Lady Uth Maleste, who may still be on Krynn and her sword. We can aid you in that quest, for we have seen her after her travels to Icewall and after her successor became Guardian."

Usha started, her eyes wide, "How, when?"

"A short time ago, during what you call the Summer of Flame, she came to us to tell us to find a place to settle, for Selesia and Anaiatha had been destroyed," answered the Decider.

The Protector glared at the Decider, "You did not tell anyone else of this!"

"Peace, Protector!" the Decider held up her hand. "Hear me out. At the time all you needed to know was that I decided for our safety and that we would continue on this world. And this forest has been as good as any to settle down in. With the Treants on our South side, and the depths of Wayreth on our Northeast, and the mountains of Thorbardin on our Northwest, we were assured of not being disturbed. After all, no one comes near here for fear of the magic that resides within. Not even the Dark Knights came this deeply into the forest, and assumed nothing was here."

The Protector fell silent again, and this time the Decider explained, "But now is the time for this part of the Lady's tale to come to light. You are a bard, are you not, Usha?"

"I am," answered Usha.

"Then take this back to your bardic college, although leave our location out of this," said the Protector. "I give you a part of the history of the Blue Star and its Guardians that is not known even to you..."

* * *


	7. What the Irda Knew

* * *

Chapter Five  
What The Irda Knew

* * *

_Shortly After the Events in Blue Star_

She cradled the stump of her right hand. It hurt like the Abyss but that could not be helped. It would continue to hurt until the bones would regrow and the flesh fill back in. She walked through the forests North of Tarsis, knowing that eventually she would find the small village.

As she walked over the last crest to see the wooden tile roofs she collapsed in the fresh snow.

* * *

The elder Irda of the village stared down at the human woman as she slept with the herbs she had been given to drink. What was disturbing, and made her wonder, was how the stump of where her right hand should be looked like it was growing back. It still looked like it pained her, and perhaps the whole process of it growing back was painful, but as she lay the pain filled lines were smoothed out in her sleep.

This Irda looked up as another Irda entered the room. He was also an Irda old enough to remember the Cataclysm and the lessons brought by it. Unlike Taneryl, however, Keryl had not been kidnapped and forced into hard slave labor by the minions of the Queen of Darkness like Taneryl had during the war that they both knew was about to break out. "Decider," he began. "I must leave soon."

"Keryl..." she began. "Is it true about your elder brother on Selesia?"

"Yes," he answered. "Janil is dead. He hung on as long as he could but his wounds were too severe. Tomorrow, Mishakel willing, I leave for Kalaman and for a boat that can get me to that area. I have... things... to check up on. How is your guest doing?"

If the sudden change of subject startled her, she did not show it. With a sigh, she answered, "Her hand is growing back. This suggests one of two things; she is either blessed by some God or is not wholly human herself. But the process causes her great pain. Her burns are healing at an accelerated rate as well. I think that by this time next week all signs of whatever befell her will have faded completely."

He mused over this for a second, "Perhaps I can hold off for another few days, then. I know that you will not want her to stay here so perhaps I can travel with her and have her gone that much sooner."

"How so?"

"Well, if she travels with someone she can leave you before all marks are gone," he answered thoughtfully. "The next town is not all that far away. So long as traveling won't kill her we can leave."

"Are you truly that anxious to be gone from here, Keryl?" she asked.

"Yes, unfortunately," he grimaced. "With my brother dead there is no one else trained in the forgotten arts to protect Selesia, nor any trained enough to lead them even if there were."

Taneryl, the chosen Decider of the small Irda encampment, sadly gazed out the window. "That is too bad," she said. "Since Amberyl's passing you have been saddened."

"Amberyl gave her life to tell me of our brother's death. Her child..." neither spoke at that point.

Amberyl had been Keryl's younger sister. In a culture where it was rare for Irda to stay together, or even speak to another, Keryl's family had strayed widely from the norm. It was closer to say that they were closer to the elves they appeared to be. In fact, while the entire village remained in Kagonesti Elven form, only Keryl's family remotely stayed close to that culture more so than that of their own. Keryl was the third of four children, an unheard of size family in Irda history. Perhaps when they had still been called Ogre, but not after becoming the Irda..

But even with the unbearable noise of that particular home on Anaiatha was still something other Irda marveled over- the sound of numerous child voices that played together instead of one lone child in the midst of numerous, and solemn adults. Their antics were still the talk of the Irda, and mentioning any one of the four was enough to bring a rare smile to most Irda faces.

Perhaps it was due to this that Keryl found himself traveling more and more into human or elven lands as the need for contact with people who liked contact with others grew. Amberyl was well known for her child as Amberyl's son was the first Irda-elven child in both Ogre or Irda history. He was a bright child in the care of the Irda as Keryl was not overly sure how the elves would take such a mixed stock, especially given their view of the half-elves from the stock of Neutrality. How would one, born of a mother whose race was made by the Queen of Darkness for her own pride, be accepted by the children of Paladine?

* * *

_Present Day_

"So how does this fit into the unknown history of the Blue Star?" asked Dalamar.

The Decider, Taneryl, looked up. With a small sigh, "I rather suspected you would ask that. I find it... ironic... that your name does not follow the naming conventions of the Silvanesti, do you as well?"

"Are you saying this also has something to do with me?" his eyes widened.

"You could say that," answered the Protector. "While you constantly accuse Usha and Dezra to be cousins and call Usha your "Shalafi's daughter', you have ignored the true reason she was sent, not to Raistlin, but to _you_."

Usha and Dalamar looked at each other suddenly, "I was sent to him?!" "She was sent to me?!"

Taneryl smiled only a little, "Yes. In a way, you were sent to each other. Dalamar, what I am about to tell you may come as a surprise to you, but you know that you never did belong in Silvanesti. Well, not completely. Your home was here until we bound your Irda half so that you would fit in among your elven cousins. You, Dalamar, are Amberyl's child. Not Usha, nor any 'fictional' daughter of Raistlin. That part of the legend was erroneous, and we knew it was. We found it..."

"...Amusing," finished the Protector.

"Yes," answered Taneryl.

"But that would mean that she and I are cousins," said Dalamar, then he paled. "And that I am half-Irda...?"

"Your connection with magic should have told you that," came the Protector's input. "While the elves have an incredible connection to magic, the Irda, and indeed the Ogre as we were once known, always were inherently arcane. We only mourn that you fell to the very vices that forced the curse upon all ogre."

"Now that we know that..." started Usha. "Dalamar isn't about to sprout warts or grow bigger, is he?"

Taneryl shook her head and laughed musically, "Oh no! Nothing like that. Remember how very, very long it took the Ogre to fall to that state. It took an entire age for their evil to consume them."

Dalamar rolled his eyes, "Now that we have that little scare over, I get the feeling that this isn't the end of your tale, is it, Decider?"

"No, it is not."

* * *

_Shortly after the events in Blue Star_

The human woman did recover exceptionally quick, as the Decider had suspected. A few days later she opened her eyes and looked at her hand, which, while now there was a hand where a stump had been, was still lacking two thirds of each finger. Sitting up, Marion Uth Maleste looked around the simple room in which she lay.

Her bed was little else than a padded mattress on what appeared to be some sort of wood fiber mat. In fact, this same woven mat appeared to be the flooring in her entire room except for the highly polished wood floor. Poking a finger to touch the wall, she realized that the builder had not used any stone, but used wood in its various forms. The walls were made of either wood, as it appeared she was in an exterior room, or thick paper. Now, if she could find a door...

A panel in the wall slid aside and a Kagonesti elf came in, sat on the mat by sitting on her knees and slid the door panel shut again. In all her travels she could easily say that she had never seen any elves that dressed like this Kagonesti, nor lived like this elf.

Not even other Kagonesti.

"Hello?" she asked, tentatively, not even sure if the elf spoke Common.

"Hello," greeted the elf woman. "My name is Taneryl. I have been tending your wounds... you heal very fast for a human."

"Taneryl," mused Marion, as the name was not elven either. "My name is Marion Uth Maleste."

"Welcome to our humble village, Dame Uth Maleste," said Taneryl.

Marion found her curiosity piqued. Here was a Kagonesti elf who gave her the very impression of being better mannered, or bred, than many of the Silvanesti. _Doesn't that throw the whole Kagonesti are barbarians theory right out the proverbial window_, she mused. _Strange, but according to Astinus they are supposedly like the plainsmen... live off the land, wear animal skins... and life like that..._

If anything, a warrior tribe they definitely were not. In fact, for all she had seen of the plainsman way, and those of the Kagonesti on the Ergoth Isles these were not Kagonesti. Elven, maybe, Kagonesti no. But she could not for the life of her put her finger on what exactly they were and why they were hiding behind it.

Sighing she laid back on the pallet. "Where is 'here' exactly?" she asked."

Taneryl frowned, "Not too far from Wayreth, but far enough South to make it a difficult journey."

"I thought Avanti got me pretty far North before I fell off of him," she mused. "I didn't expect this far North, and past Tarsis... I am past Tarsis, am I not?"

The Kagonesti pursed her lips, "A good and well couple hundred miles. I can only guess that your steed sought to take you to..."

She trailed off as another called from outside. Turning back to Marion she said, "Tomorrow you leave us. I can see by how fast you have healed, and continue to heal, that you will be well enough on your own. But I am not so cruel as that. I send you with our greatest scout, Keryl. He has a great need to continue North. I would consider it a favor returned, although I would not demand it."

"I get your meaning, Taneryl," said Marion. "You don't want me around because I attract too much of the wrong attention. And you asking me to take Keryl with me is payment for services rendered in my healing and staying here as long as I have."

"You are blunt for a Solamnic Knight," responded Taneryl ruefully. "And as boorish as your lesser neighbors."

"And you're clearly more than you let on, Lady," said Marion astutely. "I come from Ergoth, Taneryl, and we deal extensively with the Kagonesti, and Kagonesti you're not. Your name doesn't follow Elven, any Elven, naming conventions that I've ever heard of so why don't we lay our cards plainly on the table?"

Taneryl smiled slightly, then her face began to change. _Marion, there are times when I'd wish you learn to shut up!_ she told herself. In the span it took to blink her eyes twice in disbelief an elf no longer sat there, but a creature unlike Marion had ever seen in her life. She was statuesque, beautiful, and equally stony. She had skin the shade of blue of the evening sky before it gave itself fully to night and her hair was ebony black. Her silver eyes reminded Marion of the very stars themselves, or of freshly minted mithral. Unlike elves whose beauty reminded one of the trees and their life, her beauty was cold like the stone of a majestic peak. Like the elves, her ears remained pointed, however the points were angular, sharp and not gracefully chiseled although they were still beautiful.

They were as severe as the woman.

They were the ears of an Ogre.

"Irda," murmured Marion in shock. "You _do_ exist..."

Taneryl nodded her head, "Indeed we do. And now I ask the same of you. Who are you that wears the armor of Solamnia but speaks as crudely as the Kurdish?"

"Exactly as I told you," answered Marion, then she murmured. "Armor of the Blue Star protect your Guardian..."

In about the same span as it had taken Taneryl to change to her true form, Marion allowed the golden tinged armor to change her skin. "Ah," Taneryl eyebrows lifted. "And now there is no more deception between us. I now know what you hide, and what you serve, and you know what I hide, and those I serve."

"We're not enemies, Taneryl," reassured Marion. "But trying to pass yourself off as a Kagonesti... well... to anyone who knows Kagonesti you tend to stick out like a sore thumb."

Taneryl lifted an eyebrow. "I see," she said, then she shook her head. "But we cannot give up our culture. We will move on... if you have found us then the servants of the Dark Queen will not be far behind."

"Not yet," said Marion tersely. "Avanti found you because he's a Daymare, a servant of Solinari. Daymares find things that Solinari sees. There is the possibility that you are still under his protection."

Again, the male voice called, and this time, in the language of the Irda, which sounded suspiciously too much like the language of magic, she answered. "Now, if you are well enough, I would like you to meet Keryl."

The panel slid aside and a male Irda entered. He, like Taneryl, wore his black hair long. Only she was surprised to note that Keryl's skin was a lighter blue, closer to midnight blue than the near blue-black that Taneryl exhibited and his hair was also sporting an interesting, but rich and earthy tone of brown in the form of a highlight. His eyes were still silver like Taneryl's. What she found interesting was that there was literally no way to tell between a male Irda's name and a female's. _Stop overanalyzing_, she chided herself. _There is no way you are going to be able to catalogue anything about them and actually have them let you keep what you learn anyway_...

Finally, Keryl nodded to her, "You are much improved from the last time I saw you"

"Thanks, I think," said Marion.

* * *

_Present Day_

"Is this how the Conclave came to know what little they knew about the Irda," mused Dalamar.

Taneryl shrugged, "I cannot say for certain. Possibly."

"So... if Dalamar is Amberyl and some unnamed Silvanesti's son," spoke up Dezra. "How does Usha fit into being Keryl's daughter?"

"Taneryl sighed, but for now ignored Dezra's question and addressed Usha and Dalamar, "I find it ironic that you would travel here, and in each others company, and yet still not see what is in front of both of you."

"I am the Guardian of the Blue Star, like Raistlin and Marion before me..." Usha then put two and two together, as did Dalamar. "By the Gods..."

Taneryl nodded, "Yes. I can only guess that the reason you were sent to Dalamar in the first place was because the Protector of Selesia knew of the relation. Perhaps Keryl told him. Who can tell? Either way, as I said at the beginning, you were sent to each other."

"Dalamar and Usha looked at each other in surprise, as if seeing each other for the first time. Usha looked at Taneryl as if searching her for any sign of falsehood. "It was not by chance... none of it was..."

Dalamar, for his part, appeared close to fainting. Dezra could sympathize with him. It was a lot to accept in the span of a few hours. Not only had he been told of a dead mother, who was Irda of all things, but now he had a cousin. He had an aunt, which they searched for. He had an Uncle who still wandered... they hoped. Usha hung her head suddenly, "We have been blind. So, now our search goes from finding someone whom none of us have met but to finding our next of kin. All of us exiles."

Taneryl smiled sadly, "All of us are exiles. Whether or not we know it. At one point we have all been removed from what we hold dear. Whether it be our land," this said in Dalamar's direction, "Our innocence," this to Usha, then finally to Dezra, "Or our family."

They were all a little startled at this pronouncement. "You... know who Dezra is?" asked Usha in surprise.

"Dezra Majere, youngest daughter, and youngest child, of Caramon and Tika Majere," said Taneryl. "Proprietors of the Inn of the Last Home in Solace, and Heroes of the Lance. Yes, we know much of what happens outside our village. The ability to shape shift also means that we can walk among you without you never knowing the wiser."

"We have need of trade for the things we cannot grow here, raw materials, the like," said the Protector. "To do so requires we walk among you from time to time. In return we trade 'Elven' linen, woven fabric, produce, as well as other things."

"Magic items," said Dalamar. "Now I know where I have heard that voice before. Johiran of the White Robes."

"Dalamar the Dark," said the Protector, Johiran, with a small nod.

"But why not walk among us as yourselves?" asked Dezra. "The people in Solace know and respect Usha, knowing that she is half-Irda..."

"That is because they know her and associate her with Caramon Majere," said Johiran. "They would not extend the same courtesy to us. To them we are the same lot that freed Chaos and caused the Summer of Chaos and the Chaos War."

"Or, those such as the elves, those with longer memories," said Taneryl. "We were the slavers that came upon them in a fury from our mountainous peaks to kill and enslave those we could carry off to our grand cities."

"And to the Ogres as we know them," Dalamar grimly, quietly added. "The Irda are traitors to the Dark Queen. They would be wiped out, if not by human or elven hands, then by Ogre hands."

"It hardly seems fair," noted Dezra. "You haven't done anything to deserve it..."

"Life seldom is fair, Dez," said Usha, then she turned back to Taneryl. "You said that you had information on how to find Marion, a lead..."

"I do," said Taneryl.

* * *

_During the Chaos War_

Taneryl stared out her window and to the North. The red glow that now spread to cover almost all the North could only mean one thing; a war more horrible than any ever previously fought now raged full across Krynn. Johiran also stared to the North, only from his veranda. The sound of a horse running at full gallop brought both of their attention to the massive white horse carrying the Solamnic Knight upon it.

Only this was no ordinary horse as its very hide seemed to glimmer in Solinari's light. Unlike most Solamnic steeds, this one wore no barding and its tail and mane flowed freely. Although the horse had been running in the mud and dust it remained clean as if blessed by some god.

It was blessed by a God, actually, realized both Taneryl and Johiran when they saw the rider for who she was. The woman had gold skin, gold eyes and her silver white hair was braided in the dread lock braided style favored by the old Ergothian Empire.

"Avanti," murmured both Johiran and Taneryl, as they realized the horse was the Daymare, and the rider was Marion Uth Maleste, Fragment of the Miiro and Guardian of the Greater Balance.

For her to come fully armored, in more ways than one, meant that the situation up North was more than dire, it was outright deadly. "What news, Guardian?" called Taneryl.

"Chaos himself has awoken," said Marion, not even dismounting as if she had more warnings and a longer ride ahead of her. "Taneryl, end your journey back to Anaiatha and Selesia, both have been utterly destroyed."

A shock rippled through the entire village of Irda. More than a few simply collapsed to the dusty street in a dead faint. "Wha... what?" asked Taneryl once she was able to regain her voice.

"The Decider of Selesia somehow captured the Greygem and cracked in twain," she answered, falling back to her old Ergoth accent in her hurry. "And so released Ionthas, known to you as Chaos and the Father of All and Nothing. Ionthas completely razed Selesia to the ground. All of your brethren, unless they were already off the island, were slain."

"It took Johiran to support the fainting Decider, and he thickly asked, "None survived, Guardian?"

"None. I am certain of it."

"Johiran closed his eyes in sorrow, and so quietly that she had to strain to hear it, "Thank you for telling us this."

"I am sorry, Johiran," said Marion regretfully. "I know some, a few that were not there, likely still live. I have heard rumors of a 'Daughter of Raistlin' being found by Dalamar. It could be Usha...." and more quietly, "I only hope to the Gods it was Usha..."

"If it was not, Guardian, then we mourn for your lost daughter," said Johiran. "Any word of Keryl?"

"None," said Marion. "But our paths may cross again someday."

"Where do you go now?"

"Where I am needed," answered Marion. "Ionthas will not limit himself to Krynn and already I can sense Mystra's presence as well as a few others. Perhaps I may take advantage of the tears and walk another world and help where I can."

"The Gods go with you Guardian," said Johiran as Marion, using her knees, turned Avanti around.

"And with you, Johiran!"

With that Marion Uth Maleste was gone.

* * *

_Present Day_

The guests had retired for the night and only the Protector and the Decider remained awake in the whole village. Taneryl, as if in pantomime of the night a bare three years ago when Chaos entered Krynn stood staring out the window to the North. This time, however, she was joined by Johiran who also stared out, looking to the North. "The son of Amberyl," said Johiran.

"And the daughter of Keryl," mused Taneryl. "Do they realize what part they have to play on Krynn and beyond yet?"

* * *

**A/N**: For those who play D&D, I do have the 'Blue Star versions' of these characters, and if I don't have them yet, I'm working on them. So far all I have is Raistlin, Dalamar, and Marion, but I'm working on Usha, Caramon and Dezra, as well as Tanin and Sturm, if you want to play through the series. 


	8. Chasing Phantoms

* * *

Chapter Six  
Chasing Phantoms

* * *

The next day Usha rose early. Walking out into the pre-dawn light she sat in the courtyard of the Decider's home. The dwellings here were much larger and more permanent than those on Selesia. But, given the temperate nature of Abanasinia this was not surprising as with the increased permanence came insulation against the oft harsh winters. 

She blew into her bamboo flute which had been a gift from the Protector of Selesia.

_"This flute was my predecessor's, Usha," he had said. "I have no use for it and he left it behind. Since yours was broken by the Dark Knights, take this one on your journey. Perhaps it can be of more use to you than it has to me."_

Journey.

It seems like it had been all she had been doing since leaving Selesia. Her never ending sojourn across Ansalon and back again left her with very little to call her own, and no home except a room she rarely saw in the Tarsian Bardic College.

This time she actually played a short stanza into the flute, closing her eyes at the sound, allowing herself to not only hear the instrument from her home, but see it within. Almost unconsciously she began to play the tune that the Protector had taught her, filling in the words in her mind with his singing.

_You wear guilt  
Like shackles on your feet  
Like a halo in reverse_

She brought herself out of the memory at the sound of the other song. Listening to the words, which were in elven, no less, she could hear Dalamar stop singing. Turning around, she spotted him sitting by the water garden.

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough," he answered. "Judging by the subdued nature of your music, you came out here to muse on what was said yesterday."

"It... certainly gave me much to think about," she returned. "What was that you were singing."

He shrugged, "Nothing much, what I felt that song should have for words."

"You sing well," and she meant it.

Dalamar simply shrugged, lapsing into Silvanesti, "_Hanno le_."

"_Man mathach?_" asked Usha.

"I've been better," he answered, in Common, again with a noncommital shrug. "Since when do you even understand Silvanesti?"

"There is plenty you don't know about me, Dalamar," she answered back, equally as sharply. "So... where do we go from here?"

"We still have the mission," Dalamar reminded her. "But... somehow... I don't have the same urge to see my part in this to its end."

Usha lifted a brow in vague surprise. "What's this, Dalamar, regret? Remorse over what you have nearly done to someone you have never met?"

"I didn't though."

"But you nearly did, Dalamar," said Usha, standing up and stretching out a crick in her neck and back. "And you were willing to use that one innocent life to further your own plans."

"And again, I will remind you, I did not follow through."

"I know," sighed Usha. "I wonder at the same thing as the Decider; are you truly as Dark as you lead everyone to believe? Or were simply thrown out of Silvanesti in the same manner as Porthios and Alhana?"

Dalamar drew in a hissing gasp as Usha's point finally drove itself home. But, of course, Usha's own nature as a bard wouldn't leave it at that as she sung, in Silvanesti no less, a short tune that she had to have either thought up on the spot or had been thinking about for some time.

"_Walk in Darkness  
Or walk in Light  
But never forget  
From where you came. _

Consider your home  
Even if you cannot return  
For if it stands  
There is always still hope.

What is your Darkness?  
Compared to that  
Of those who cannot return  
For there home is no more."

Dalamar sat very still, staring hard at the small water garden surrounded by the bamboo, and when he turned to Usha for daring to dig that deep into his personal life he found that she had already left him alone. "Dammit, I hate it when she does that," he muttered before getting up and stalking off to his own bedroom, sliding the rice panel shut with enough force that the delicate wood rattled the thick panels of paper.

Not that it took much, but even still, he noticed that thick winds usually didn't rattle them. Taking a deep breath he decided to think about why her little ditty did so much to rattle him.

First, it was dead on target. Dalamar decided then and there that if the Wizards thought that Bards were not a threat to them then they all really had _no_ idea of what a true Bard was truly capable of. With a sigh he lay down on his bed and tried to go back to sleep as it was still before dawn.

* * *

Usha also retired back to her room, but she had a slight smile on her face. Dalamar needed the kick in the pants more than any in there party since Dezra began to realize that adventuring was not the romantic travels that other bards led her to believe. With that realization Dezra had suddenly understood what Caramon, her father, had tried teaching her and failed. 

But from the very first day they met Usha had known that Dalamar had a tendency to help people at less than random moments– he just needed the push to understand why he himself did so. In the very least he needed a push to at least _think_ about it.

She lay down and fell asleep with a single sigh.

* * *

The morning dawned bright and clear even if it was crisp with the cool of spring. Usha stood in the town center as the Decider stood on a step to her house and looked over the party. "Traveling here has answered many questions and asked many more. Perhaps in your travels you will discover the answer to these," the Decider gave a small bow, her back straight and only bending at the hip, as did the Protector. 

Usha returned the bow before turning to face Dalamar and Dezra Majere. "It's time we went back to Mistress Meggin's."

Dalamar nodded, "Undoubtably she will be worried."

Usha walked to them, and then in between the gap that they stood. Looking at each one, she said as she continued to walk down the trail that would take them into the forest and away from the village, "There is other things we must do before heading to Tarsis. Dalamar, you haven't healed completely yet."

"I'm fine," he said, vaguely annoyed as they lost sight of the village, and the forest began to close in behind them as there was no trail to it.

"Let Meggin judge that," Dezra backed up Usha, and was pleased at Usha's warm smile of thanks for backing her up.

Dalamar only grunted in response as they continued, rolling his eyes as he made his opinion known. "There's no point in arguing," he said finally. "_Nissi_!"

Usha lifted her brows and shook her head, laughing. In vague confusion Dezra turned to Usha. "What'd he say?"

"Nothing that should be repeated in polite company."

"He swore?" Dezra's eyes widened, cataloguing the Silvanesti word away for later use.

"Only if you consider him exclaiming 'Women!' a swear," said Usha.

Snickering, Dezra shook her head, "I can't wait to see his face when Meggin starts traveling with us too."

"Nor can I, Dez, nor can I."

* * *

Traveling back through the forest took an uneventful day thanks to the Treant. Halfway through, and when the sun began to sink, Usha called it a day, "We are still hours away from Meggin's cottage." 

"We can't continue?" asked Dezra.

Dalamar and Usha looked at each other knowingly. "We can because our eyes can see in low light, however, human eyes don't have that ability," answered Usha. "Even still, full dark will be upon us in a little under an hour and even we can't see in the dark. In the forest that would be hazardous and we can't afford to take the time to nurse a turned ankle."

Dalamar took care of a fire and Usha began to make a meal. A short time later the three ate in relative silence. Usha took the opportunity to write more in her journal while Dalamar studied his magic. Dezra, however, had little to do but play with the fire. Finally, when full dark had descended, Usha said, "Time for bed. I'll take first watch."

"I call third," said Dalamar. "It will give me time to study my spells in the morning before we have to leave."

"I guess that leaves me with second, huh?" Dezra said, a small smile on her face as she settled down to sleep.

Usha watched as the two settled down for sleep, their bedrolls nearly up to their ears. With a sigh, she leaned back against a tree and was surprised when a branch-like hand touched her shoulder. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

"Long enough. You could go to sleep too, Half-Irda, and I would watch your group," said the treant.

"No thank you, Uruvion," Usha looked up at the treant. "I have a question, why do you have an elven name while the rest have names that are Ent?"

Uruvion gave the Ent version of a shrug. "I don't really know. I just know that I have been called that from the time of being a very small sapling. How did the Irda name you 'the dawn'?"

"I have a feeling it had something to do with what I looked like at the time. They had never seen anyone with gold skin or white hair. I was... a bit of a freak... I guess."

"You are no freak, Usha," said Uruvion. "Different, yes. But we are all different in one way. Not one of us are alike. Does that make everyone a freak?"

"No," answered Usha as she blew into her flute once more to make a trilling, but yet soft note.

"How is your song coming along? I know the others would love to hear it."

"How long has your brethren been watching me?" asked Usha, turning to look up at the treant. "I never even knew you existed, let alone watched over me, until you saved me from the Shadow Wight."

"Oh... goodness... ah well..." Uruvion stammered and stalled at her forthright question. "You see... ever since you began to travel the road, mistress Usha. We could hear your flute on the wind, and could see the tips of your ears... and the coloration... we could tell you were, at least in part, Irda but yet not of the village to which we are neighbors. It was natural we would become curious, then the more we watched the more we realized you were a bard. The road was the one you traveled on a regular basis. You would play such pretty tunes, or sing, and we got to like hearing you, and would look forward to your appearances."

"And so when I ran under your bowers and was in danger you rushed to protect me," said Usha. "How did you know the Decider wanted to see me?"

"One of the elders told her about the bard they watched travel the road and asked if you were one of theirs," answered Uruvion. "The Decider was very surprised to hear that there was other Irda traveling openly as Irda, and without fear, and so asked that the next time you traveled past that you be brought before her."

"But I did more. I walked right into branch reach, right?"

"To be truthful, Usha, when you did not return like you always did we began to worry," said Uruvion. "The Decider had told us about how the humans would hunt you all down for being Irda– and responsible for the Chaos War– and so we thought you were dead."

"Okay, can you pass this along to your other brethren– humans, and elves, tend to get this funny idea that they're being stalked when watched from afar like that," said Usha, then she smiled. "But thanks for looking out for me anyway."

"Of course."

Usha sighed and then began to play the flute softly. It seemed, to her, like the forest held its breath as she did so. Perhaps it did. If Uruvion told the truth the other Treant liked her music. It was a song that she had been working for the better part of her career as a bard. It still wasn't finished and lacked any words. When she was finished, it was Dalamar who asked, "I've never heard that one before, and it was as sad, yet more... victorious... sounding than that in the Irda village."

"It's mine," she answered. "And it still isn't finished."

"It's still pretty," he said.

* * *

It was midday when they trudged through the snow and the ice to Meggin's door. Usha knocked and when the door opened, "Hurry and put your friend on the table and I'll be along... _holy Paladine!_ It's you!" 

"Hello, Meggin," said Usha. "Do we ever have something to tell you."

A few minutes later while their wet clothing and boots was hung to dry near the fire and they hid under the warmth of the blankets as Meggin served hot tea and biscuits, Usha asked, "How have you fared since our disappearance?"

"I was frightened out of my wits by that... thing... and when you failed to come back I thought you were all dead. But it never came after me so I assumed you took it down with you," answered Meggin. "I said to myself, 'Well, Meggin, your friends were killed protecting you. What now?' So I simply wandered around the house. You were gone for five days, what happened?"

"We nearly were killed," said Usha. "It was a neatly laid trap meant to capture me."

"But then what?" asked Meggin. "Where did you go?"

"We were... delayed in coming back," answered Usha with a slight smile. "I wish I could tell you more but doing so would break a sacred trust– but I can tell you that you have some very powerful, and good, neighbors."

"Very well," agreed Meggin. "We'll leave it at that. If that is the case, I don't want to know."

Dalamar said, "But it was educational all the same. More questions than answers, but now we have leads."

Meggin frowned deeply, "So... you're still set on this course of action?"

Dalamar nodded, but looked to the fire. "I am... but for different reasons than before. Finding Raistlin's daughter now means finding another Fragment, another possible wizard if she wants that kind of life."

Meggin looked from Usha to Dalamar and saw that a change had occurred in the five days, one that looked like it meant that something had come to light and they both would now have to come to terms with it. "The roads are still locked with snow, but clearing more and more each day."

Usha leaned back and closed her eyes, "We will leave once they have cleared more."

Dalamar turned back from the fire and got up to look out the window. Dezra watched both in concern while Meggin tried to figure out what exactly had happened to change the entire emotion within the group. She brought another cup of tea to Dezra and tried to pull her out of her silence. "So, Dezra, what do you think of the lands south of Thorbardin?"

"It's the same and yet so different," she said, her eyes still on Usha. "Mistress Meggin, can I ask something?"

"Of course you can," said Meggin. "Actually, there is something I want to ask."

"Well, Usha is... like a sister to me even if we had a rocky start, but now she's distant," Dezra chewed her bottom lip. "I get the feeling I've turned into a third wheel."

"Probably not," said Meggin. "I get the feeling that she's trying to understand something and that puts her out of sorts... speaking of which... without telling me the great big secret, what _did_ happen out there?"

"Well, without telling anything I shouldn't, and can't, I can say that both Usha and Dalamar learned something of themselves that shocked them both," said Dezra, with a tiny half smile on her face, and she leaned closer. "They're cousins. Usha's father and Dalamar's mother are brother and sister; and both Irda as the common link."

Meggin sat back. That would explain the sudden change in the both of them. "Then let me tell you something, Dezra, you are not a third wheel. If I had learning that kind of news, I would be as out of sorts as Usha and Dalamar will be for the next little while. Perhaps being snowed in isn't such a bad thing. It will give them both the chance to sort it out– after all, it will be the only thing they will be able to do."

Dezra grinned, suddenly showing how young she was, "For awhile I thought they were falling in love with each other."

"There was that as well," admitted Meggin. "They have... much... talking to do. Not only does their relationship have to change now they have to decide if they even want one."

Meggin looked at the two, one napping and one brooding.

This would certainly make things interesting.

* * *

The song from the beginning of the chapter: 

Halo  
Depeche Mode

_You wear guilt, Like shackles on your feet, Like a halo in reverse. I can feel, The discomfort, in your seat, And in your head it swirls. There's a pain, A famine your heart, An aching to be free. Can't you see, All of life's luxuries, Are here for you and me. When our worlds they fall apart, When the walls come tumbling in, Though we may deserve it, It will be worth it. Bring your chains, Your lips of tragedy, Fall into my arms. When our worlds they fall apart. When the walls come tumbling in, Though we may deserve it, It will be worth it._

And the translations from the chapter:

_Man Mathach?_  
How are you feeling?

_Hanno le._  
Thank you.

_Nissi!_  
Women!

Hey, I did promise to at least attempt Elven... if my elven stinks, at least I'm trying. The more I learn, the more I'll correct and come back and fix this so the Elven is in progress, unless, of course... it is accurate...

The song that Usha is playing is not Depeche Mode nor any Pop music, but actually original. Eventually, you will see that it's the ballad I posted a while back...


	9. INTERLUDE: The Hardest Path to Walk

* * *

Interlude One:  
The Hardest Path to Walk

* * *

The gathering of the Gods was held in the Dome of Creation that was a mere room in the massive halls of Heaven itself. But, even though it was in Heaven which was long the bastion of what was Good in Krynn, and would be long after this gathering ended, the Gods of Evil and of Neutrality still made an appearance. 

This time, however, there was one among them that held no place in their celestial senate as He was one that did not belong to just Krynn anymore but all worlds, and all timelines within the River of Time.

This one chose to remain in the appearance of what he had been the entirety of his mortal life. It was familiar, comfortable even, in the arena where the beautiful and strange met– A picture of normalcy.

Needless to say there was quite a few surprised Gods in attendance...

* * *

"What is he doing here?" murmured Sargonnas to Takhisis, who only hushed him.

"Whatever the reason," she replied silkily. "I want to be able to hear it."

Sargonnas was not the only one with misgivings. The question was being asked all around. Finally Gilean held up his hand, and since he was an elder God of Krynn, one of three, silence reigned in the Dome. "I can hear our brethren asking why you are here," he began. "Indeed, I must ask the same. I was under the impression that you sacrificed yourself to counter Chaos."

"Ionthas was countered– and I did sacrifice myself," answered Raistlin Majere. "I sacrificed my mortal body for you all know that a mortal could never dare to Godhood in their mortal form. But... unlike the last time I aspired," at this point he looked at Takhisis, "I know what I am."

Of course, the Gods didn't like this much, especially those of evil. "So, now where do you fit in, Majere?"

"Excuse me!" came the God of Monks and Order, whom Raistlin's surname had been taken from, Majere.

"I think Majere himself would prefer that you call me Raistlin, or even Miiro, as that is far more accurate," said Raistlin deferentially.

Considering whom this deference was coming from, needless to say, the Gods were skeptical. "Now, you remember all that!" he exclaimed. "You know what I did, how I did it. Why I did it– does it not stand to reason that with the death of my mortal body, and since I was a Demigod, that once I took the Blue Star and bonded with it, I would be a full God? In fact, you can sense my power. You know what I can do, and what I am here for– my purpose. Is it really any surprise?"

The Gods of Neutrality, one in particular, hid a smile behind her hand. Oh, she had known what he was capable of, and even nurtured that. It had been her doing during his Test that called his armor to protect him from the fireball that the dark elf had cast to kill him. While Fistandantilus had increased his spell power she had protected him.

And she had, all these years, even after he in fulfilling his word to the lich had turned to the Black Robes and Nuitari. Her cousin in magic had always been less than pleased that he couldn't claim the archmage to himself.

Now he only proved what Lunitari had believed all along.

He was the best that had ever been.

Her champion.

Well, if you could call the Eldest of All Gods her champion. With his potential realized he now outshone even her father, Gilean. Raistlin was one of the three Gods that out ranked them all. It filled her with shivers to know that even Takhisis was jealous of such a standing among them.

"So why come before us now?" asked Mishakel.

"Because," he began. "You all have a representative on Krynn, an avatar if you will, even I do. But I need to find them and begin gathering them all together. I can sense them, sometimes see glimpses of what they see, what they feel. Someone here is blocking me."

The Gods began to look around at one another, and Shinare, the Goddess of Commerce and a God of Neutrality, "Do you know who?"

"No, not yet," answered Raistlin. "I came only to tell them that I know that they are, and I will stop them. Don't think me a God like the rest of you– that with no worshipers I have no power. Elder Gods do not need them. Remember my brother, Ionthas, whom you know as Chaos, he could have destroyed you all. He had no worshipers either. That is my warning– do not interfere with what you do not understand."

With that Raistlin disappeared and Hiddukel huffed, "Who does he think he is? He was a mortal! Sure, he was the most powerful archmage to walk Krynn, but does that give him the right to push us around?"

"What you seem to forget is that he has been around longer than any of us," said Paladine. "He was the Sundered God, the Shattered and the God of the Greater Balance and he has been reborn and is the Greater Balance again. 'Good' or 'Evil' has no bearing on his doings nor should they. He is outside of that, outside of us."

"Raistlin– the Miiro– is like the legend of the Phoenix," continued Zivilyn. "When a mortal he was Raistlin. As a God Raistlin is the unawakened aspect of his personality. The Miiro is all that exists."

Nuitari, who sighed, "So, who's blocking him from his goal? Who has the most to gain if he doesn't come to full power."

Almost in unison the Gods looked at Takhisis. "Ordinarily, yes, I would have the most to gain," she said. "But as my brother said, he is neither Good, Evil, or even Neutral in the Good and Evil sense. So... I have little to gain. Not enough to warrant that much effort, anyway. Look at someone else!"

* * *

Raistlin opened his eyes in the Tomb of the Last Heroes, and immediately began to choke on the dust in the air. Sitting up and gently moving aside the funeral shroud he looked around at the bodies in the tomb. His bier was a central one and, judging by the dried remains of the roses, the one most people visited.

He shook his head to clear the sleepy feeling and struggled to remember why he had felt it necessary to walk Krynn himself. Finding himself unable to, and knowing that the reason lie in the fact that if he even tried to call on more than a tiny fragment of his power he would be a corpse laying on the bier again with his body– his avatar he realized with a tiny smile– laying in state.

"There has to a better way of doing this," he muttered. "How did that fool old man do it all the time?"

Meaning Fizban, of course. Raistlin sighed, figuring that the ability to call on the avatar took more practice than he had time for. Standing, he suddenly leaned on the bier as his legs threatened to give out from lack of use. It was like waking up after an extremely long sleep and having over-relaxed muscled that refused to co-operate.

The sleep cleared out his head he smoothed out the robes, which he realized were only his best set and a little bit more than over embroidered for looks more than any practical use, he sighed and walked unaided to the doors that served as the entrance to the tomb itself.

He laid a hand on the door and wondered for a moment how to exit.

With another smile, he closed his eyes a moment, then reopened them and walked through the door as if it wasn't even there. There was a Knight of the Crown guarding the tomb and he turned as he realized that he wasn't the only one standing there anymore. His eyes widened in shock. "By the Gods!"

"_Ast tasarak sinuralin krynawi_," Raistlin chanted as he brought up one hand that held the sand and threw it up so that it made a fine dust.

The Knight, given Raistlin's skill, never really had a chance to fight the sleep spell before his knees buckled and he fell forward as Raistlin struggled to ease him to the ground to lessen the noise of a hundred pounds of steel from hitting the ground.

Given that the young man was at least two hundred pounds and the armor another fifty, Raistlin nearly fell with him, but he managed to recover and little to no noise was made.

Looking down once at the sleeping Knight, Raistlin then swept by and walked down the road.

* * *

A/N: From this point on, the story will be a bit more complex, a bit more subtle. Raistlin's return heralds something very, very important about to happen that was only hinted at in "Summer Flame"...


	10. PART TWO: The Path of Repentance

**

* * *

**

PART TWO  
**THE PATH OF REPENTANCE**

* * *

**WARNING**: One part of this chapter is **_R-rated_**. It's well marked and so is where it ends. You won't miss anything vital by skipping over the called out part, and it's not very long....

* * *

Chapter Seven  
The Road South

* * *

In another week the roads had cleared enough for the small group to continue their journey. Dalamar had gone into town to buy a few horses for the trip as Meggin would need one to ride and it was a good idea to have one to carry supplies. After Hamlet there would nothing, not even a small town, all the way South to the road between Swiftwater and Barter in Kharolis. Dezra turned to Usha as she looked over her shoulder to the map, "Isn't Kharolis where Flint was from?"

Usha crinkled her brows in vague confusion. "Who?"

"Flint."

"Flint _who?_" asked Usha again.

"Flint!" Dezra rolled her eyes. "Flint Fireforge, he was a dwarf that my father and Tanis traveled with."

"Ah," Usha raised her brows. "I wouldn't know, Dez. That was before my time."

"Before mine too," said Dez, as she looked at the map again. "So... we're here..."

She put her finger on a point of the map that was just South of Qualinesti forest and Wayreth, but West of the Thorbardin mountain chain. Usha smiled and moved Dezra's finger southward a little. "No, actually, we are here. But you're close."

"I thought because of the forest...!"

Usha explained, "That patch of green denotes the heavy growth of Qualinesti and Wayreth, not the light skifting of trees. But it will become more plains and desert from this point on. But the driest part will not be until we are more South West," Usha moved her finger directly south of the entire mountain chain, but to the West of Tarsis, "Then the savannah will turn to sand. There won't be much else until the oasis where Tarsis now sits."

Dezra nodded, then asked, "What's a savannah?"

Usha looked at Meggin, and Meggin said, "She'll see when she gets there, Usha, don't you worry."

"Hmph," was Usha's only response.

"What's her problem?" asked Dalamar curiously as he rode into the yard leading two other horses.

"I don't know what a 'savannah' is," answered Dezra.

"Actually," pointed out Meggin. "I think what is truly bothering her is that your father did not ensure that you were educated."

"I went to school!" Dezra retorted. "When I was a lot younger, anyway."

"That's _still_ not what we meant," Dalamar slid down from the saddle to stand on the ground. "We mean that your education in life was limited. Like he was coddling you, like he did Palin before his Test... and even after before we all knew of your Uncle Raistlin's deception. You have never been outside of Solace, have you?"

"Well, not really... no..."

"And that's what we mean," said Meggin. "I bet you were even left at home while he and his older sons went to Haven for supplies for the Inn."

"Actually, it was my mother and Sturm more than my father and Tanin..." pointed out Dezra. "But I see your point, and you're right. Us girls were left at home, even Palin was, because Father was that frightened of us being hurt."

Dalamar checked the saddles and the bridles, all the while showing Dezra what to look for, "Lesson one in your life, if you're going to travel, you're going to learn to look after your horse and be able to tell a bad horse from the good, and even bad bit and bridling from the good."

Dezra followed Dalamar as he went from horse to horse, checking each with the ease of someone who had spent long hours in a stable. Finally, curiosity getting the better of her, she asked, "How does a wizard know so much about horses?"

At any other time in his life, Dalamar would have struck dead, or in the least rudely brushed off the person asking that question. But after giving her an explanation like he had, he bit back his normal reaction and answered as calmly as he could manage, "Because– because in Silvanesti that was all I was good for. My caste was so low that I was a Stable boy and, in Silvanesti, born to only do magic that was for the good of my caste."

Dezra perhaps sensed that he didn't want to talk about it further and didn't press him. In fact, she was a little more than surprised at the sharpness of the tone and the anger within it. She was satisfied to watch him work and when she had it down enough to meet his grudging approval, she knew that it would be the last time, minus surprise inspections, that he would go near the horses. Now that there was someone else to do this chore that painfully reminded him of Silvanost he would no longer have anything to do with it. Dezra muttered, "Go adventuring. See the world. Be a traveling stablegirl..."

She didn't notice Dalamar's half smile.

* * *

The four rode from the cottage and the village, riding to the South-East. Soon the forests gave way to balmy savannah and the rolling hills of Kharolis, which was the traditional holdings of the Neidar Dwarf, the Hill Dwarf. Eventually, in this savannah they eventually found a road and Usha, strangely, while still heading West, began to head North. 

Dalamar, stopping his horse as he looked back down the road. "Usha, I don't mean to question, but why are we heading back North again?"

"There is a town this way, then the road branches south again," said Usha. "It's quicker to follow the road versus cut across country."

Dalamar nodded and began to follow again. Dezra rode in between them, looking from one to the other before asking, "We're heading to Barter, aren't we?"

Usha smiled, "Yes, we are. Given the route we have taken versus the route I usually take, we will first head to Barter, then South again to Wayend, then, and only then, we will have to cut across country and the trackless desert to the East, and Tarsis, along the coastline for awhile."

"And this should take, what, Usha?" asked Dalamar sharply. "A few weeks to Wayend? Then another month as we are forced to find purchase in the sands as our horses slip as they cannot find grip in the shifting sands?"

He reined in his horse sharply, "Usha, this is madness! That one part of the desert of which you speak is hundreds of miles across!"

"I have done it before," she said calmly. "There is a merchants path, a nomads path. The tribe of Bantere traverses this path every year. It is well marked. Not to mention that if we hurry, we can meet with the Sheik of Bantere in Banter and join with their caravan."

Dalamar still looked skeptical, but finally conceded, "Very well."

"Besides, Dalamar, it is well known among the desert people that 'the Miiro' traveled with Bantere and even married one of their daughters," was Usha's parting remark. "Consider it one step closer to what you seek– Raistlin's true daughter is of the Bantere tribe."

Meggin started at this, but stayed silent, as did Dezra. They did, however, share a conspiratory glance before following the two half-Irda. Eventually, the savannah gave way to dry desert with a few oasis dotting their path. Midway into the second day's ride, they came across a large oasis where a small pond with a geyser brought fresh water to the surface.

* * *

Unfortunately, they had to share it with another tribe of desert nomads that were not the Bantere clan. Usha reined in her horse as they came within sight. This might not be so good, she mused. Desert tribes, due to the lack of water and other life giving resources, tended to guard such resources jealously and often warred with the other tribes. Usha could not remember if this tribe, the Jahiwe, were currently at war with the Bantere. Dalamar rode up beside her as Meggin and Dezra hung back, "What is it?" 

"Nomads, probably not friendly," she answered.

"You don't know?" he whispered.

"I can't remember for sure or not," Usha sighed. "The politics of the desert tribes are far more mutable than that of the Abanasinian Plainsmen. They could be at peace with the Bantere, at which point, we can approach and travel with them until Barter, or..."

"Or...?" asked Dezra, mildly frightened.

"Or we'll be received as guests, but if we travel together there is no way the Bantere will let us come close to them," said Usha. "Either way, I think we can approach."

Dalamar sighed in relief, "Thank the Gods, can we get this over with?"

Usha led them down to the oasis where the watch lit torches and waved them high to alert the guards of the visitors. She watched this carefully, noting the torch-language to see where she would have to stand with them, and seeing what she had feared, she leaned close to Dalamar and whispered in Elven, "_I think we walked into the middle of a tribal war_."

"_Great_," he muttered, also in Elven.

Dezra, while she hid her fear, sat nervously behind Usha as she addressed the Sheik. With a short bow, Usha introduced them, "My lord, I am Usha al-Irda, and these are my companions, Dalamar Argent, Meggin Talsin, and Dezra Majere."

The man looked from one to the other. For a moment his gaze settled on Dezra, but soon moved back to Usha. Dezra, while she was not under the man's eye, did not like the feel of his gaze. It reminded her far too much of some of the drunks that sometimes came through the doors of the Inn of the Last Home, the ones that tried to make a move on Dezra or Laura, but often, thanks to their father, only ended up back out in street where they came from and so nothing would ever come from it.

She got the feeling that if he wanted to, something could come of that gaze and this time her father was too far away to help her. "What an interesting group, led by a strong and beautiful woman."

"I am honored," said Usha. "For we are only passing through and request that we share the water of this oasis with you and your tribe for a night, and then we will be moving on."

"Indeed," said the Sheik, and he thought a moment. "On one condition."

He stood and walked over to Dezra, who swallowed nervously, "This will young woman share my tent with me tonight."

"I'm afraid not, Sheik," said Usha. "Her father would quite literally kill me should I ever give Dezra to anyone not her husband."

"Ah, but in the way of my people, I would be her husband, and she one of my wives," said the Sheik.

"I don't think so," piped up Dezra. "Where I come from, a man only has one wife, as a woman only has one husband. Trust me, that arrangement doesn't attract me."

It was as if the temperature dropped ten full degrees in the tent, and the Sheik frowned at Dezra before grabbing her wrist and pulling her from among her friends and to his side, "I think perhaps you were under the impression that you had a choice. I do not see the young woman's father here to argue and therefore what I say goes."

Dalamar drew himself up to his full height, "Perhaps you misheard her, Sheik. A woman can only have one husband, and Dezra is betrothed."

"She is?" asked the Sheik.

"I am?" echoed Dezra in puzzlement, then she caught Dalamar's glance. "Oh, yes! I am honored by the offer, but it is as Dalamar said, I am betrothed..."

"And unless he is here, I take you, the renegade wife for my own to bring under my reign," said the Sheik. "It is written that any woman so caught out by a man with honor will become his wife."

"I'm afraid it is you that is mistaken," said Dalamar, thinking a little too fast for his own good, and his own mouth even caught him by surprise. "Because then by your laws, you cannot take another man's wife if that man stands alive in your tent when you make the claim on his wife."

"That is true," admitted the Sheik. "But the girl's betrothed does not stand in this tent..."

"–Ah, but he does," said Dalamar, grabbing Dezra's other wrist. "For I am Dezra's betrothed and you are making a move on my wife..."

For a moment everyone stood there in surprise. No one was more surprised than Dalamar, the consummate ladies' man who swore that he would never marry and therefore keep himself free, or even Dezra, who never thought that the Dark Elf would leap to her defense so swiftly. Usha lifted an amused eyebrow, "Why, Dezra, I never realized... but it now fits..."

"It certainly does," admitted Meggin. "They were always talking so quietly in camp and when they would saddle the horses together... but, indeed, it certainly makes sense..."

"Wait..." began Dalamar.

"It's not that..." also began Dezra.

The Sheik looked from one to the other, "I had heard rumors that the elves did not approve of intermarriages between the humans and the elves, but I never thought I would see such a secret love until now... very well. I stand here a defeated man."

With a clap of his hands, "I am honored that you would share this truth with me and honor me by not allowing me to commit such a grievous crime of adultery within your own very sight. Now, please, return the honor, recline in my tent with no hidden agendas, with no veils of secrecy."

Usha nodded to them and they reclined with the Sheik, who finally introduced himself, "My name is Horus, of the Jahiwe."

The meal, as befitting an oasis stay, was far richer in content than what would have been in the middle of the desert. Dalamar was on his first glass of coffee when Horus leaned over to him, "My honored Dalamar... I have just remembered where I have heard your name. You're the Dark Elf of Palanthas, are you not?"

Dalamar hesitated, but seeing that Horus already knew of him, there was no point in denying the cold truth, "I am."

"I can now see why you have chosen the Majere girl as your betrothed," said Horus. "A cunning move, my friend. How better to truly claim that Dark Tower than to marry the Master's own niece and therefore marry into the family. Then the Tower would be yours, not only because you were his apprentice, but also because of inheritance. Cunning, and brilliant. However... it is obvious, too."

"It certainly must be," said Dalamar, with a tinge of irony. "If everyone can see it plain as day as you can."

"That is not your aim? You honestly tell me this?" Horus seemed perplexed. "It was my aim. I knew the Majere name the second I heard it, and also recognized a Guardian when I saw her as well. Two Guardians, neither of them this one called Usha, passed through the desert many, many years ago according to my father. One was called Marion Uth Maleste, the other Raistlin Majere. I would have had young Dezra to also lay claim to the legacy, and I do not follow the Gods of Darkness. Why would you, who openly does follow at least one God of Darkness, not take such a cunning path?"

Dalamar thought a moment, "It was rather spur of the moment. I can admit that I can be cold, even ruthless... but there is something about her, I suppose. Something that called on me to claim her before someone else would take that opportunity, that love, from me. I want _her_, not the family she represents."

Horus leaned back and thought a moment as he looked over at the young girl, "I can see that point as well."

Eventually it came time to retire for the night. Horus stood and walked them out of the tent, but kept a hand on the shoulders of Dalamar and Dezra as he guided them out before the eyes of his tribe. "I give you Dalamar and Dezra, whom shall share a tent this night. The Gods watch over their now shared lives!"

A roar met them, and Dalamar looked at Dezra, who looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes as they were led to a tent to one side of the Sheiks tent. A slave girl led them inside and saw to the lamp being lit while demonstrating how it could be snuffed out and lit, should they require it. Finally, she left and let the tent panels slide close in many layers to prevent the sand, wind, and any noise filter in or out.

* * *

Usha watched this, a slight frown on her face as she stood beside Meggin, "Caramon is going to kill me." 

"No, he won't," said Meggin, then thought a moment with a slight smile. "Okay, he'll threaten, yell, shout, and even chase you around Solace, but he won't literally _kill_ you. I think–"

"That's a marginal relief, Meggin," remarked Usha.

"–I would still get a head start though," finished Meggin.

* * *

Dezra gazed into the light of the burner, her knees pulled up below her chin. She listened in this state as she heard the rustling sound that meant that Dalamar was already undressed and ready for bed. She jumped as his hand touched her back. "Would you relax?" he whispered. "See, I'm still wearing clothing." 

She turned and saw that he still wore a light weight, if slightly translucent, black linen tunic and loose drawstring pants. "I don't know if I can..." she said, tears silently falling down her face. "I can't thank you enough for making sure that I wouldn't have to marry that Sheik, but I don't know if I can meet your expectations for a wife either."

"Relax, Dez," he said gently. "I said that _because _I knew you weren't ready for marriage and he would have stolen you from us had I not claimed you. Now, we will be getting checked on later, so perhaps it would be best if you also got ready for bed and at least slept, and I mean sleep as in the literal sense of the word, beside me in the same bed and so there will be no reason for them to question my words. I'll even turn my back while you undress."

Which he did, rolling over on his side so that all she saw was his black clothed back and his silky dark hair... _No!_... she thought to herself sharply. _He may be handsome, but I'm not ready for what he would expect from me._

_Not to mention that not only would my father kill me, but Uncle Raistlin would be absolutely livid at _both_ of us..._

She undressed from her traveling clothes and then dressed in her nightgown and slid in beside him. "Your feet are cold," he remarked.

"Yours aren't much better," she retorted.

He began to laugh softly as he rolled back to his back and lay with his eyes closes. "_Dulak_," he whispered and the lamp went out, bathing them in darkness.

"That's handy," she said.

"Hmm, it can be," he conceded. "Sleep well, Dezra."

"You too, Dalamar."

A few moments went by of near blissful silence, and Dalamar had almost fallen to sleep when he felt a slender finger poking him in the ribs. "Dalamar? Are you asleep?"

"I almost was," he whispered.

"Sorry... I have a question," she said. "What will happen if we end up traveling with them... we'll have to do this every night... what then?"

"Dez..."

"Yeah?"

"I would be lying if I said that I didn't find that prospect tempting," he said. "I wouldn't mind it. Would you truly?"

She was silent for so long he feared it was she who fell asleep. "Truthfully?" she asked quietly, finally.

His heart sank a bit at this, but then she answered, "I wouldn't find it all that hard to do either. Come on, I would have to be dead to not be able to admit I find you highly attractive. But if this gets back to either my father, or my Uncle, we're both _so_ dead."

He chuckled then, "I'm not afraid of your father, and your Uncle is one of those types that after a certain age he lets go as children become adults. He wouldn't approve, but he would not interfere either."

"Oh..." came her quiet reply. "Dal... Dalamar... would you be mad at me if I told you that the only reason I didn't want to share your tent was because I've never been with a man before in my life... and I didn't think that my husband would be you?"

"No," he said. "Why would I be upset over the fact that you're a virgin, Dezra? So what if you're pure in that sense. And I didn't expect to be married... period."

She was silent again, and Dalamar took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, thinking that she had finally fallen asleep, but was surprised when she suddenly sat up, leaned over him, and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She lay down just as fast and lay on her side, facing away from him while he recovered from both the shock and surprise that surged through him, as well as another, more adult desire than began to smolder.

Dalamar, being how old he was, could be patient with a great many of things, but this one had taken him by surprise. Not to mention that she had taken the first move. He rolled her back over on her back and leaned over her for a mere second before hungrily seizing her lips in a burning kiss. Her fingers of her left hand entangled in his hair while he tangled his own fingers in hers, and she grasped his back with the other.

He took a breath as he stared down at her, his darkvision allowing him to take in every little detail in what little light there was while she could not clearly see him in the dark. What she could see sent sparks down her spine and she moved one hand inside the V of his tunic to feel the heated, but soft skin, beneath.

"Are you sure," he whispered breathlessly, feeling his desire slowly overtake his senses. "Because after this point, there is no going back for me."

"I am sure," she said softly. "I need you."

That was all the permission he needed as he slid her nightgown up and over her head to reveal her topless as she wore a simple pair of underwear underneath, but nothing else. His head moved down to nibble on a nipple as his hand kneaded and teased the other. Dezra moaned and arched beneath him, her knee gently rubbing his manhood accidently. For a moment she froze as she realized what she had brushed against but one look from him stilled her. She even wondered if he had ensorcelled her but was reassured when she knew that she had wanted this, wanted him, since seeing him. He'd had no need.

* * *

**SKIP THIS PART UNTIL I SAY IT'S SAFE TO READ IF YOU'RE UNDER 18**

* * *

A few minutes of explorations, of searing touches and deep kisses that required coming up for air as if they drowned in water and both of them lay unclothed on the bed. Time seemed to stand still as they simply stared at each other, Dalamar asking without saying a word, asking for permission... if she was sure... Dezra reached up and pulled him to her and moments later he paused at her entrance before sliding ever so slowly inside of her. 

She moaned and arched in response, the pain of being taken for the first time rapidly disipating as the pleasure of what he was doing with his fingers sent electric shivers up her spine. Finally, when she felt as if the tearing was gone, they began to move to meet each other motion for motion, slow thrust for slow thrust.

They really had no sense of time, but a growing anticipation and tension caused the motion of meeting each other as if trying to make their two bodies into one, made them move faster and the sensations began to rise. Dezra's breaths came in short pants as she tried to take in breaths but found breathing too hard to control. Small moans escaped as the sensation began to rise, as if her very core was being touched. She opened her eyes to see that Dalamar held the same lost concentration as if he was in pain, but such a sweet pain! "Oh Gods," she moaned and then closed her eyes as thought fled and she felt as if her soul had been set aflame. "Oh Gods!"

Dalamar took one breath in and moaned once as he went taut, spilling his essence into her before collapsing into the pillows and trying to catch his breath. Dezra held him as he still idly played with her oversensitive nipple.

* * *

**IT'S SAFE TO READ NOW!**

* * *

"Did we just do that?" she wondered aloud. 

"My dear Dezra, it's a little late to be going back on things now," he murmured drowsily.

She punched him in the shoulder and watched as he half heartedly rubbed it. "What is with you?" she asked. "You sure as the Abyss weren't sleepy a little while ago."

"It's a natural reaction... for a male, anyway... to be lulled into sleep after that," he mumbled, pulling her close.

Dezra let him pull her close and even reciprocated by allowing him to 'spoon' to her back with his arm over her side and she held his hand, massaging the fingers. She could feel him smile contentedly behind her, then he exhaled and was asleep. To be honest, she was also tired from that, but her mind was too active to sleep just yet.

Not only had he claimed her as his wife to the encampment, but had also claimed her in a more personal, more carnal, method. _Father will be livid_, she knew. _But I don't care_...

With that she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N**: Hopefully I didn't, ah, squick anyone.... 


	11. The Queen of Darkness is in the Details

* * *

Chapter Eight  
The Queen of Darkness is In the Details

* * *

The next morning Dalamar took a look outside the tent only to find his cousin sitting there. "Good morning, Dalamar," she said, with a half smile. "I do hope you realize the full import of what you did last night by now." 

He groaned. "You honestly don't think I have not thought of that, have you?"

"_I do believe there was some thought involved, I merely question with which head you thought with_," she retorted a bit sharply, in Silvanesti. "_You do realize what her family will do?_"

With a short glare, he disappeared into the tent, only to reappear a short time later with his desert garb on. "_I know, and I am tired of my being judged as a Dark Elf– you know nothing of my intent or of me, so don't presume to judge._"

Usha simply stood up in one fluid motion and walked back to Meggin. Meggin shrugged before following the extremely agitated Usha to the edge of camp. Dalamar disappeared back inside again to look at his new wife. With a sigh, he also realized that he had forgotten about Jenna back in Palanthas. The repercussions there would be widespread with the conclave. They, like Usha had, would naturally assume that Dalamar had simply left Jenna, who was the daughter of Justarius of Palanthas, the Head of the Order of Red Robes, for Dezra Majere, the niece of Raistlin Majere to further his own plans to take the Palanthian Tower of High Sorcery for his own by right of inheritance.

Irony would have it that he had not really thought of that as an option. He had simply reacted– a part of him deeply rankled by the thought of an innocent being forced into a situation by mere birth as a woman... caught away from her father and by an unfair law...

...Like he had been while in Silvanost. In truth, he had not given any thought of actually marrying the girl, but his overly quick mind had seized on the option as it was either claim to be her betrothed, rendering the Sheik's claim on her as unlawful by the desert law, or claim to be her father. As the Sheik had known Caramon was Dezra's father, that would not have worked. And so it happened, and now he was a married man in the eyes of the Gods and the only way out of it was a divorce.

Divorces didn't happen in elven culture, nor in Palanthian, nor even amongst his own peers. There were cultures that would allow it (the Irda among them), but he was caught three ways. He sighed and sat across from his wife. Neither of them were required to make an appearance until the evening where he had been informed that a small feast would be declared in their honor. Until then he assumed they were supposed to talk about the new marriage contract and the affect it would have on their families. Dalamar didn't have any family to speak of, but Dezra did.

"So..." she said, looking up at him, her expression as morose as his. "Now what?"

He sighed, "I have put you into an awkward position with your family. For that I apologize profusely."

"The position could have been worse," said Dezra. "You could have had to explain to my father why I would have been married to a Sheik in the desert, never to be seen again."

"Good point," mused Dalamar, with a slight smile, trying to imagine a game of 'good news, bad news' with Caramon Majere. "Still, when your parents find out, how fast should I run?"

Realizing he was joking, Dezra smiled and reached out to touch his chin, "It won't be that bad. I was being kicked out anyway, Dalamar. If my father doesn't like it, we can point out that I traveled, saw the world with Usha, met you along the way, and if not for you I would be a wife, or concubine, of a Nomad in the Plains of Dust and likely never to be seen again. At least with you I can go to Solace whenever I like for a visit, and visiting me is in Solamnia anyway. My brothers are Knights..."

As if thinking of her brothers brought up memories of Palin, her expression darkened. Dalamar found his thoughts swiftly moving to the last time he had seen Palin Majere alive... outside the lab of Raistlin Majere in the Tower of High Sorcery shortly before his Test. He closed his eyes in sorrow. "You do realize where I... _we_... live?" he asked quietly.

"The Tower," she answered, equally subdued. "It can't be that bad... if you still live in it, right?"

"It really isn't once you get past the Grove," he explained. "In fact, it's actually rather nice. The garden within the gates is usually in full bloom as we still have to grow the herbs for our herb gardens. As we are more equatorial than the cooler weather in Solace, more varieties of plants can grow year round, the more delicate varieties can even survive outside without having to insulate them in the winter. The Tower itself, while black, yes, is in good, actually excellent repair, and is clean and luxurious inside. You'll actually like it there, I think."

"So... it's not all dark and gloomy?"

"No, the plants need true and actual sunlight to grow," answered Dalamar with a smile. "Don't be mistaken, there are areas in the Tower that are dark, terrible... even terrifying, but they are far from the living quarters and well contained. It will be much like Wayreth, if not exactly like Wayreth."

With a smile, Dezra said, "It doesn't sound so bad. The way everyone talks about it... it's like the sun refuses to touch it at all."

"Before your Uncle laid claim to it, Justarius tells me it was like that. But before Raistlin fixed it, it was also falling apart," answered Dalamar with a short laugh. "It was as if it was slowing being reclaimed by the ground, slowing falling brick by brick into losing its very existence. Make no mistake, there are still undead guardians, still the Live Ones, still the creations of your Uncle Raistlin haunting the place– but I don't think you, of all people on Krynn, will have any problem with them."

"I hope that doesn't turn out to be a case of famous last words," she remarked before moving on to a new topic. "So... in case my parents demand a real wedding, the next problem is what cleric is going to actually preside over this?"

Dalamar's smile fell off his face. "Do we have to?"

"No, but if you really want to be married, my father may... and I stress may... insist on it. Likely to make sure we thought this through, test our resolve, or just to see if we're serious," said Dezra darkly. "I know my mother will."

Great, thought Dalamar. Just what I needed. "Obviously no clerics of Paladine... or any of his brood."

"I figured as much," agreed Dezra. "To tell the truth, their entire belief bothers me, so you won't get any argument from me. However, I don't think any of the Queen of Darkness' clerics, nor any other evil clerics, would be a good idea either."

"That leaves a cleric of Gilean..." said Dalamar with a sigh.

"...Or of my Uncle," said Dezra with a sly glance that eerily reminded Dalamar of her Uncle in question.

"I don't think he has any... yet."

"Not in specific, but he has independent avatars... fragments..." she smiled. "Guardians, if you catch my drift."

"Usha?" said Dalamar in disbelief.

"Or Marion Uth Maleste, if everything else fails," said Dezra. "A Guardian– a blooded representative of the very God of the Greater Balance, would be absolutely perfect. The Balance of Law and Chaos, and not of any particular following by Good or Evil. Even all the clerics would have to accept a marriage rite overseen by an avatar of a higher God."

Dalamar leaned back, "Do you honestly think Usha would? She thinks I married you for hereditary reasons to lay claim to the Tower. She may not even agree to it."

"Then Lady Uth Maleste!" exclaimed Dezra. "Or a dragon! We are bound to eventually to find one of them on this journey."

Dalamar took a breath. "A dragon may be easier to arrange than any of what you ask."

She took his hand in excitement, "Then we find a dragon. It is possible... we only have to find a suitably neutral party. Unless... you're having second thoughts?"

"Dezra..." he turned to her and shook his head. "Yes... and no... We never thought this out. We were swept up in a moment and let it take us. Except for today, we never even spoke to each with any romantic intent. We don't even know each one another other than what we have been told by others. Is that honestly what you want?"

She tipped her head to the side. "So... you took me... and now..."

"Stop– _don't_ even pull that out!" he shouted. "_You_ wanted it as much as I did! _You_ made the _first move!_"

"I never asked for you to come to my defense!"

"Why you ungrateful– now I know why your father tossed you out," he said angrily, but quietly, pinching his nose to stave off the quickly building headache. "You're as capricious as your Aunt Kitiara."

For a moment, even though the temperature had to be in the high nineties outside, the temperature in the tent dropped to a glacial level. "Get out," she hissed.

"I will not, this is as much my tent as it is yours," he retorted.

"Get out, or I'll scream, and as you said, you know which side Usha will take first," with that, Dezra turned her back on him.

Dalamar blinked in surprise, then his lips set into a grim line. "I don't think so, Lady Majere..." as he grasped her wrist and spun her around and dragged her outside.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" she shrieked.

Seeing Usha and the Sheik, Dalamar said as they turned to face him, "You want the untamable screw, she yours, Sheik. I'll divorce the little ungrateful wretch right here and now and you can have her."

The Sheik's eyebrows lifted in amusement, but Usha's did not, although one of her eyebrows lifted in vague surprise, but seeing the anger on Dalamar's face and the rage on Dezra's, she said, "Oh my... a lover's quarrel..."

"What?" came from both Dalamar and Dezra.

The Sheik sighed, "I can see this is going to be an interesting journey..."

* * *

For the next few days, Dalamar would only be in the tent he shared with Dezra to sleep. They, however, slept in separate bedrolls. No effort to rekindle the passion they had found on the first night was made. Usha knew this by the stony silence between the two for the past two days. Dezra, as well, only went into the tent to sleep. It was beginning to fray the edges of their group and with a sigh, Usha looked over to Meggin, "I sometimes don't know what to think." 

"If there is anything to say," said Meggin. "I don't think his intentions were impure. In fact– I don't think he really realized he was going to get himself into that mess until after it had happened."

"Dalamar can be cunning..." started Usha, remembering her first few weeks on Ansalon. "Trust me. It wouldn't be the first time he tried to further his own motives by using an innocent."

"True enough," agreed Meggin. "But I don't think he even though far enough ahead to have any cunning plans for Dezra– I think he merely reacted."

"Then he definitely just reaped the rewards for reacting," said Usha with a smile at the irony.

* * *

After the fifth day of travel Dezra shielded her eyes and asked Usha, "Is that... water I see?" 

Usha looked to the glistening south. "Yes. Ocean, actually. But it's actually at least forty miles away. You can see it because we are on a plateau and actually above it somewhat. We'll be heading into the lowlands where the deserts get much cooler, but not by much. The sun still beats on it relentlessly, but you will notice the nights are going to be frigid."

"Oh," murmured Dezra. "So we won't actually see this trip?"

"Not this leg of it," said Usha. "Maybe not ever– who knows? Why?"

"I've never seen it."

"Oh," was Usha's only response, then she smiled. "Maybe on another trip. I guess we'll have a long time before I take you home again."

"Maybe," said Dezra. "Since I don't really have a home anymore, it doesn't really matter. So maybe I will do so on my own."

Usha lifted a slight brow at this, looked over to where Dalamar was pretending not to listen, but by the increasing set to his jaw she knew he was. And he was upset by what Dezra's words. Usha sighed, not sure what to make of this. It seemed the romance, what little there was, was now by far over. It wasn't the most tumultuous relationship she had ever heard of, but close enough. Well, at least Dalamar would have to realize that if he wanted to marry a Majere, he had damn well be sure that he had the patience to deal with an equal. Lovers were one thing, but wives and husbands were of a totally different breed. At least the idea was now put where it belonged– as a bad idea from the start. "You're all right with that, Dez?" asked Usha, concerned about the effect that Dezra's first serious romance would have on the young woman's emotions.

"Yeah, I guess so," she admitted. "I guess I'll have to be, eh?"

Usha smiled slightly, "Yes."

She caught Dezra's side glance, and her darkening expression, as she looked over at Dalamar's stiff back.

* * *

As the Bantere clan made camp for the sixth day, Dezra accepted a few of the young women's invitation to socialize for the night. Dalamar had nothing to do, as the men had gone hunting, and both Meggin and Usha were also in another women's conclave, only among the older, married women. 

So he brooded, waiting for the maiden's to break up for the night. While there was little to worry about in the camp, his break with Dezra was rather public and he had caught more than a few glances toward the young Majere by the young, single men, in the camp. He snorted in derision– if they thought they honestly had a chance at taming the shrew, all the power to them. Still, he was concerned. He placated himself in that he was more concerned about Dezra's father, Caramon, and his reaction if it were in Dalamar's power to prevent something unfortunate from happening and he did nothing. Knowing that it was not the reason, and further annoyed by that, he tried to convince himself that if he told himself that he half feared Caramon's far reaching arm and that was the reason for his concern over Dezra Majere.

Finally the party started to wind down, and various maidens wandered out. A few of them were seized by the young men and half carried off to their tents. More than a few would find themselves suddenly married, even if they were new Head Wives for the majority. So it was in the desert. It was literally so unforgiving that any marriages, even that of polygamy, were acceptable as to continue their line. He stood just outside of the tent as Dezra unsteadily walked toward him. Helping her into the tent he could smell the sweet wine on her breath.

"What in the name of the Gods did you think you were doing?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?" she sulked.

He rubbed his temples, thinking honestly that she would literally be the death of him. "I care, never you mind that. I saw more than one of your new 'friends' be carried off to the tents of suitors that were unsuccessful in impressing their fathers. More than a few will find themselves married in the morning according to the Nomadic Law, and there will be nothing their fathers can do for them. Is that what you want?"

"No..." she mused. "Abyss... I can't even think of a good retort for that..."

She yawned, "I'm tired."

"You're drunk."

"Am not."

"And what do you think drinking that swill would make you?"

"I dunno..."

He closed his eyes in exasperation as he had to help her to undress and then dress for bed. She lay back. "You know, you're not so half bad, if you weren't such a pompous ass."

"I'll ignore that," he said, irony tinging his voice. "And it takes one to know one."

"Really?" she said with a huge smile. "Is that humor I hear?"

She was surprisingly articulate for a drunk. Then again, he supposed that if may have traveled in the Majere line. Once, a long time ago when he was fresh into his Apprenticeship under Raistlin, Dalamar had watched Raistlin absently go through at least three bottles of elven wine while in his lab. At first, Dalamar had been merely concerned, then terrified as Raistlin, while unsteady on his feet but strangely clear in words, had continued blithely into the experiment he had planned involving a risky summoning.

In retrospect, although the man would never admit to it and Dalamar would never accuse him of it, Dalamar rather suspected that Raistlin had needed that extra 'bravery' to even attempt the summoning, even if Raistlin had not fully realized he was doing it.

It was still strange, for how unsteady he had been on his feet, and unable to focus his eyes after awhile, he had been able to recall the necessary incantation and chant in chilling accuracy the words to the difficult spell and successfully cast it.

Raistlin had passed out afterwards however– and Dalamar was never sure whether it had been alcohol induced or the taxing nature of the spell. It was one thing he never told the Conclave, nor any one else, and was a secret about his _Shalafi_ he would likely take to his grave.

Dezra had the same strange ability to not sound drunk, even if she was a whole lot more bluntly honest than when sober. "Tell me," he said, half under his breath. "Do you do this to me to hurt me?"

"Oh no," she answered, and he looked up surprised. "You hurt me. I thought you actually liked me, but then again, maybe it was a bid for power. I felt... still feel... a bit used."

"It was not for power," said Dalamar, his voice turning a curious note of sorrow. "I could not allow another to be forced into a situation that they did not want... into a role that they don't want... simply for being born into the wrong social class for the society in question– It would be like allowing them to fall into what I was in Silvanost. I could not allow it."

"Was that it?" she asked. "Wow, the ice king grows a heart."

He looked up, "Gods, I pity your future husband, Dezra, even as I envy him. You have a fearless nature tempered by innocence, or vice versa, and it is strangely compelling, even as I admit I'm a bit envious by that."

"I think..." she yawned again. "That's the nicest thing anyone said about me..."

Afterwards she unmistakingly passed out from the amount of alcohol in her system.

"Oh great," he muttered. "Back to where we started."

* * *

Dezra woke to find herself tangled, even if still clothed, with Dalamar in the bed roll. Pushing herself up she suddenly became aware of the impending nausea that swept over her. Clapping one hand over her mouth, she ran outside and began to throw up whatever she might have had in her stomach. She was aware of a hand holding her hair back and the other moving in soothing circles on her back. 

When she was reduced to dry heaves, Dalamar gently picked her up and brought her back inside the tent, laying her in the soft quilts. "Better?" he asked softly.

With a moan, she said, "No."

He chuckled softly, and handed her a cup of water, "Here, drink this. It will help calm your stomach, as well as re-hydrate you. Alcohol does that; dries you out, ironically."

She greedily drank the taste of... whatever... was in her mouth, and lay back as he did so opposite of her. "Rest now," he said. "Trust me, it will help."

"Dalamar?"

"Yes, Dezra?"

"Did you mean what you said last night?"

Dalamar started– usually after being so drunk he assumed she would not have remembered anything of last night. "I don't say things I don't mean. Ever."

"Oh."

She was silent for a long time after and he naturally assumed she had finally fallen back to sleep. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult."

"Ah?" he looked up in surprise.

"I said–"

"I know _what_ you said, but I'm a little confused on _why_ you would say it," he admitted.

"Because I don't say things I don't mean. Ever."

"Then we have that in common at least," Dalamar sighed. "When we are out of the desert, I'll release you from the marriage agreement and we can get a divorce."

"Really?" she asked, looking up and rolling over. "Is that what you want?"

"Honestly..." he paused. "I don't know yet. Maybe yes– I'm not exactly the marriageable type. I'm a Dark Elf, I use people for power. I could even use you."

"But maybe no?"

"Well," again he paused, not exactly sure what to say here. "I meant as I said last night. Your interest, and your hand in marriage, would be a great honor. And we have much in common– perhaps too much in common– and so I cannot see us not at least able to live with each other."

"I see," the silence was a bit ominous. "So... you like me... but you don't love me."

"I don't know you enough to love you," he clarified.

"So... maybe by the time this is all over, we won't want to divorce?" she pointed out. "I can see your point– we don't know each other well enough. But we understand enough to know that we share quite a bit in common. We may not be compatible as husband and wife in the end, but we won't know that for quite some time yet, so..."

"So..." he said, also thinking. "I guess... we can at least try it out."

"The best that can happen is that we like our mutual situation enough to remain," she said. "The worst is that we'll be merely right back where we started. Until then, truce?"

"I can live with a truce," he agreed, shaking her hand. "Well met, my lady. My name is Dalamar Nightson, Master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas and Head of the Order of Black Robes in the Conclave of High Wizardry."

"Lord Dalamar, it is a pleasure to meet you," she said, accepting his hand. "My name is Dezra Majere of Solace. Coincidence has it that my Uncle, Raistlin Majere, taught you when you were an apprentice and my brother Palin was also a wizard. I see we share that in common..."

* * *

**A/N**: A bit blah, but we had to get a bit of the relationship out of the way after the last chapter. I promise there will be more excitement in the chapters to come. 


End file.
